


El alfa de la casa

by Dxty



Series: Mi niño [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Almas gemelas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel/john Winchester - Freeform, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Infidelity, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Married castiel/john Winchester, Mates, Mother Castiel, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Other, relaciones prohibidas, soul mates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxty/pseuds/Dxty
Summary: Dormían juntos hasta que alcanzo la edad suficiente para que su padre considerará que podía dormir solo, él se enfadó con el alfa de la casa y fue la primera vez que tuvo el pensamiento de que su padre estaba mejor lejos que con ellos, especialmente en un lugar donde no estuviera alejándolo de su mamá.________________________________________AU donde Dean y Sam son hijos de John y Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Mi niño [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524419
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño recordatorio de que los capítulos publicados no siguen una secuencia :)

* * *

* * *

Omega se apoyó contra el pecho de alfa, conteniendo un gemido mientras que alzaba sus caderas correspondiendo a los movimientos del alfa. Distraído la mano que cubría su boca se movió y un gemido obsceno sonó en la habitación.

"Mamá, guarda silencio o van a escucharnos, ¿quieres que cachorro escuche como te follo?" Negó cubriendo su boca nuevamente y sonrió cuando Dean le dio la vuelta y lo presionó contra el colchón privado de lujuriosa mirada "tengo que hacerlo, estás haciendo demasiado ruido, omega".

Omega no podría quejarse de la nueva posición a pesar de que su rostro estaría presionado contra las sábanas. Alfa sabía lo que era bueno para él y ningún omega podía objetar ante lo que alfa dijera.

"Cógeme Dean, más fuerte, lo necesito alfa. Tú omega necesita que lo folles más duro". Dean lo hizo. Castiel gruño y se aferró a las sabanas.

Su hijo no tenía que saber que esta era su posición favorita con su padre.

Dean mordisqueo su espalda, impregnando su olor sobre su piel. Le tomaría más del tiempo usual en la ducha, pero le encantaba la sensación de alfa marcándolo con su olor.

"Alfa, oh alfa. Cuidas tan bien de tu omega, quiero que me folles por siempre".

Las palabras sucias salieron de su boca sin que pudiera detenerlas, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

"También quiero hacer esto por siempre mamá" Gritó su placer cuando Dean golpeó su próstata en uno de sus empujes violentos, las sábanas se apretaron entre sus dedos "Quiero follarte hasta que estés hinchado con mis cachorros, estar tan sucio y te gustaría ¿no es así? Tener los cachorros de tu propio hijo.

Castiel se giró lo suficiente para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso húmedo de lengua. Omega regocijándose al verse cubierto por completo por el cuerpo del alfa.

Las últimas 2 semanas habían estado juntos todas las noches, compartiendo la pequeña cama de Dean como si fuera su nido, teniendo que dormir casi por encima del otro por lo pequeña que era la cama individual. Dean estaba creciendo y necesitaban una cama más grande. Pero eso traería preguntas, John iba a cuestionar porque su hijo, no vinculado, necesitaría una cama más grande si estaba solo.

Dean terminó dentro de él, pintando su interior con su potente carga alfa.

Castiel se puso a cuatro patas y apoyó una mano sobre su vientre imaginado como toda esa carga iba a darle un cachorro, lo tabú de la situación lo excito y se unió al clímax de su hijo, mientras su agujero exprimía hasta lo último del nudo.

"Un día ya no vamos a tener que ocultarnos y voy a poner dentro de ti a nuestros cachorros, uno tras otro. Estarás tan lleno".

Castiel sonrió ante los besos cariñosos que su cachorro le dio en la espalda, y las manos de Dean vagaron hasta su estómago y lo acariciaron con apreció.

"Te amo Dean" Dijo en voz baja, un juramento que solo ambos podían oír.

"También te amo, Cas" Alfa deslizó un puñado de la sabana en su boca como mordaza, alfa lo sujeto de la mandíbula con fuerza y empujó su cuerpo con brusquedad, usándolo como un simple agujero que follar con su nudo hinchado. Castiel gruñó y dejó que el alfa lo tomara como quisiera, apenas respondiendo a los movimientos bruscos del más joven.

Los sonidos de su piel golpeando era lo único que sonaba en la habitación de su hijo, el placer sobrepasó a la vergüenza de que su otro cachorro podría escucharlos. En ese momento agradeció a su hijo menor por tener el sueño profundo y que no pudiera escuchar la perversión que ocurrió entre su hermano y su madre.

Su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente y su omega gimió por la angustia. Inclusive su omega por el hecho de que estaría mintiendo a su alfa, John era su alfa. Esta vez no podría culpar a su omega por la decisión de dormir con su hijo alfa durante 2 semanas, era solo él siendo lo peor como siempre su madre había asegurado; Una puta omega.

"¿Omega?" Dean detuvo sus movimientos, mientras su nudo estaba desinflando en su interior.

Castiel forzó una sonrisa e intentó seguir con los movimientos de su cadera, Dean lo dejó y se apoyó en su hombro, apenas clavando los dientes sobre su otra marca de reclamo. La marca de John.

El nudo del alfa se vacío en su interior.

"Una omega tan bonita para mi" Dean elogió mientras daba suaves besos sobre la piel de su cuello y espalda. "Ojalá todo fuera diferente, y mi marca fuera la que está por todo tu cuello. Cada vez que veo las marcas de John en ti siento mucho dolor y furia"

"No" Castiel sintió como la polla de su hijo se deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, se puso de rodillas y busco el rostro de su bebé para acunarlo, "Jamás digas eso bebé alfa, si no hubiera conocido a John, Sammy y tú no habrían nacido y yo no tendría a mis cachorros perfectos ".

Dean le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y lo atrajo de la cadera para sentarlo en su regazo.

"Te amo mamá, es enserio lo de poner cachorros dentro de ti. Solo quiero que lleves a mis hijos" Omega beso los labios de su hijo y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, enlazándose como si estuvieran uno.

Alfa comenzó a moler sus caderas contra omega durante el beso, presionando de nuevo. Castiel miro al reloj sobre la mesita de noche calculando cuánto tiempo tuvieron antes de que tengan que levantar a Sam para la escuela, Dean también necesita bañarse para no apestar a omega maduro.

"¡Dean!" El grito provino del pasillo. Castiel se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su cachorro al otro lado de la puerta, la idea de ser atrapado hizo que su olor fuera angustioso. Alfa repartió besos por su pecho ignorando al alfa al otro lado de la puerta e intentando tranquilizarlo. "Dean no encuentro a mamá" La voz de Sam sonaba desesperada y Castiel sintió un hueco en su pecho ante la tristeza de su bebé.

"Mamá debió salir temprano para comprar algo, relájate Sam eres un alfa o una pequeña perra"

"Imbécil" Murmuró Sam con enojo y sus pasos anunciaron que se alejaba.

"Perra" Gritó Dean con una sonrisa.

Castiel sonrió y le dio un golpe al alfa antes de apartarse y dirigirse a la ducha de su hijo.

"No, no puedes entrar conmigo a la ducha Dean y borra esas fotos que me tomaste" Anuncio antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro evitando que el alfa ingrese. Ya conocía ese movimiento de Dean prometiendo que no haría nada, la última vez ambos terminaron follando incómodamente en la ducha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras encontrándose con su madre poniendo una carga de masa en la waflera, Sam ya estaba en la isla comiendo un montón de wafles con miel agrícola.

Deseo poder acercarse a su madre y darle un beso de buenos días y rodear con sus brazos esa pequeña cintura omega, pero no podría. Tampoco podría oler su olor en el alfa, gracias a la ducha profunda que su madre se había dado hace media hora.

Odiaba no poder estar cerca de su madre, sobre todo cuando lucía tan adorable con ese suéter grande y esos pantalones de mezclilla que resaltan su perfecto trasero.

"Dean siéntate tus wafles estarán en unos minutos" Y antes de que lo intentara su madre advirtió "Y ni bebas la leche directamente del envase" Dean arqueo una ceja divertido ante una broma que hizo hace días usando las mismas palabras cuando omega lo había hecho venirse en su boca. Castiel oculto un sonrojo profundo volviendo su atención a la waflera.

"Mamá ¿puedo ir con el hermano de Ruby cuando salga de la escuela?

"¿Con el hermano de Ruby o con Ruby?" Pregunto Dean con una sonrisa sugerente que molestó al alfa menor. "O quizás quieras ir con la señora MacLeod, es más atractiva que su hija"

"Cierra la boca Dean" Sam enrojeció.

Castiel hizo una mueca e intentó seguir en lo suyo mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus hijos.

Conocían a la familia MacLeod desde hace años, Rowena era una mujer omega vinculada con un alfa británico llamado Ketch, ambos tenían 2 hijos mellizos; Fergus y Ruby.

No podía evitar sentirse incómodo con las insinuaciones de Dean, después de todo Sam apenas había cumplido 12 años en mayo y cualquiera de los MacLeod era demasiado mayor para él. Aunque su cachorro se había presentado muy joven como alfa y John estaba tan feliz con su hijo que salieron a celebrar y no dejo de alabar el alfa enorme en el que se convertiría su hijo, Castiel no pudo dejar de mirarlo como el pequeño cachorro que era.

"Lo sabía, eso es ir con Crowley es falso, pensé que apuntabas a Ruby MacLeod pero ahora que lo pienso la señora Rowena" Dean hizo el gesto de chuparse los dedos. Sam frunció el ceño con enojo y se quejó de lo pervertido que era su hermano al relacionarlo con una mujer casada y vinculada.

"Solo digo que esas cosas pasan Sammy" Castiel pasó por alto la sonrisa que Dean le envió y depositó en un plato de wafles frente a él. "Es la naturaleza de un alfa, además de la señora Rowena es una omega, tienes una idea de lo escasos que son ... y deliciosos.

"Dean ya es suficiente" Reprendió Castiel, su pequeño cachorro no tuvo que ser abrumado con todas esas cosas, apenas era un niño.

La puerta se abrió y los tres se quedaron quietos esperando ver a la persona que entraba por la puerta de la casa.

Dean sintió que su mandíbula caía al ver a su padre entrar por la puerta. Volteo a ver a su madre y vio cómo los ojos azules se iluminaban, omega corrió de inmediato a donde su alfa estaba y se abrazó a él como si fuera un salvavidas en el mar.

"Hola muchachos" Saludó John, luciendo divertido de que Castiel se aferrara tan fuerte a su cuerpo.

Dean frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada a su plato y comenzó a comer mientras escuchaba sus padres murmurando lo mucho que se habían extrañado y de vez en cuando estaban haciendo sonidos de besos babosos que Dean conocía muy bien.

"Ahora eres tú quien no soporta las cosas de grandes" Sammy se burló mientras también seguía comiendo. Ambos dejando que sus padres se re encontrarán.

La cocina apestaba a alfa y omega feliz, pero esta vez no era su olor sino el de sus padres.

El Alfa de su omega estaba de regreso.

Dean intentó ocultar su mal olor durante el día y falló estrepitosamente.

"Espero no huelas así en tu casa o John va a darse cuenta de que algo está pasando, Benny comienza a sospechar algo" Comentó Meg mientras chupaba una paleta y saludaba a distancia a su otro amigo.

Meg había descubierto la relación que tenía con su madre, cuando tomó su teléfono y revisó la galería. Su prima sabía que amaba a su madre, pero cuando tecleo la contraseña, que era el cumpleaños de su madre omega, seguro ni la misma Meg esperaba encontrar las fotos de su madre desnuda en su teléfono, para su suerte Meg solo vio las fotos que le tomaba durmiendo y no el resto.

Su amiga no hizo un gran escándalo como imagino que haría, tan solo quería conocer los detalles sucios de su relación.

"John ni siquiera se dio cuenta, probablemente ahora estén follando por toda la casa como conejos" comento Dean, no tenía intención de que su voz sonara como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse, pero lo hizo. Él no era así y no le gustaba nada de esto.

"Bueno Clarence es demasiado ardiente, es lógico que se aproveche” Meg se encogió de hombros y apoyo una mano sobre su espalda.

"No lo hace, no le gusta ser un omega, ni siquiera sabe controlar sus aromas a voluntad".

"No lo se parece ser de esos omegas que siempre lo quieren duro, solo tienen esa fachada de ser remotamente decente, pero en la intimidad” Dean aparto la mano de Meg de su espalda con enfado.

"Cierra la boca, Meg" Gruñó intentando alejar las imágenes mentales que venían a su cabeza. Tan solo por la madrugada había follado a su madre 2 veces, seguro omega había tenido que inventar una excusa para el hecho de que estaría flojo cuando su padre lo follara. 

Imaginó un escenario donde Castiel solo estaba con él, donde ambos estaban juntos como padres de Sam y otros cachorros, un escenario donde tenía una familia y sin miedo podría acercarse para besarse por las mañanas, un escenario donde podría llevar a un Castiel de su brazo y presentarlo ante todos como su omega, uno donde lo llene con tantos cachorros como fuera posible.

Quizá una versión alternativa donde su padre estaría casado con esa mujer beta que siempre le coqueteaba; Mary Campbell, Sam y él serían hermanos, Castiel solo sería un amigo y con el tiempo se convertirían en algo más. Pero la situación era otra, el destino era una perra injusta. Dios los odiaba.

"Oye amigo no es mi culpa que tu historia sea una mierda". Se defendió Meg haciendo un mohín.

Tenía razón.

Tampoco quería pasar la noche en su cama, sabiendo que en un cuarto de distancia sus padres estarían follando como conejos toda la noche mientras que estaba recostado sobre las sabanas que habían ensuciado por la mañana. Le dolió el estómago de pensarlo.

"Esta noche no quiero ir a casa, tal vez puedas hacer ojitos un poco a Henriksen para ir a su casa. Me entere que tendrá una fiesta, pero el idiota sigue enojado después de que le robara a Anael en la fiesta de Charlie". Se rasco la cabeza y a la distancia vio como Henriksen paseaba de la mano de la beta pelirroja. Sí, Anael había sido divertida, pero no repetiría.

Meg se apoyó en su auto pensativa.

"Podríamos darle celos a Clarence" Sugirió como si fuera a la idea más brillante del mundo.

Dean rodó los ojos.

"Castiel. Y eso no va a funcionar para nada, no le importa ahora nadie que no sea su alfa. Tan solo recordar la forma en la que se colgó de él apenas entró por la puerta” resoplo “Debí ser más inteligente ellos siempre suelen ser así.”

"Que tu omega sea tu madre es una jodida broma. ¿Entonces el juego de la casita de Dean y Castiel ya se acabó?

_ Castiel arrojo la ropa sucia de John en la lavadora y la vio girar por unos momentos antes de subir las escaleras del sótano y ser recibido por su alfa. _

_ "John" Los ojos de su alfa estaban rojos "fui a la habitación de Dean y apestaba a ti. Te acostaste con tu propio hijo". La furia en las palabras de su alfa lo hicieron retroceder y tragar en seco. _

_ Su cuerpo se sacudió ante la expectativa de la forma en la que su alfa reaccionaria, tal vez su alfa lo expondría delante de todos y lo castigaría por su infidelidad con su propio hijo.  _

_ Las personas iban a alabar al alfa porque existían leyes que permitían que el alfa disciplinara como creía que era correcto a su Omega, específicamente a un infiel como él. John pudo matarlo por sus actos y nadie diría nada. _

_ "Lo siento" balbuceo incapaz de controlar el temblor en su voz, controlar la necesidad de arrodillarse y comenzar a suplicar por su vida y quizás por la de Dean. _

_ "¿Creíste que Jim no me diría lo que había pasado?" Los brazos de John lo sujetaron contra la pared, impidiéndole que siguiera temblando. "Luchamos tanto para llegar a ser una familia, y tú solo lo arruinaste todo, ¿cómo pudiste Castiel? Éramos ... te amo" _

_ Las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos azules y sollozo. _

_ "También te amo John, te sigo amando como cuando te conocí en el taller de Bobby" Intentó liberarse para acariciar el rostro de su alfa, pero John lo mantuvo en su posición. "Pero no pude resistirme, perdóname. No quería". _

_ "No querías, pero lo hiciste. Todas las razones por las cuales no eres más que una zorra en busca de quien pueda seguir. También lo hiciste con Azazel, quizás hasta con más hombres mientras no estaba aquí. Todo lo que decían resulto ser cierto. _

"Mamá, mamá".

Castiel abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los expectantes ojos verdes de Sam, se llevó una mano al pecho y pudo sentir el latir desenfrenado de su corazón contra la palma de su mano.

"Sammy" Atrajo a su hijo en un abrazo y le dio un beso en la nuca. Cachorro permaneció quieto por unos momentos y luego se alejó intrigado por saber que estaba sucediendo. "Lo siento bebé, estoy ... estaba teniendo una pesadilla".

"Sé que algo anda mal" Reconoció su bebé alfa sentándose frente a él, "por eso le pedí a mi papá que viniera". No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Sam con una mueca limpió las lágrimas.

"Eres un cachorro no debes preocuparte por nada" Sonrió débil ante las atenciones de su bebé, era un buen cachorro. "Todo está bien, amor, lo prometo".

Sam asintió por sí mismo y se levantó del sofá para empezar a caminar hacía las escaleras.

"Mamá ya no soy un cachorro y sé que algo anda mal y lo averiguare". Castiel deseaba tener palabras que decir, pero solo observó a su hijo subir las escaleras.

Sam era un chico inteligente así que no dudaba de las palabras de su hijo diciéndole que averiguaría lo que estaba pasando, lo que preocupaba era lo que sabía Sam y que lo orilló a llamar a John para que volviera a casa. Se abrazó a sí mismo e intento volver a dormir, pero los pensamientos lo superaron. Dean y él fueron descuidados, tal vez Sam había notado todo lo que estaban haciendo.

"¿Castiel?" La voz de John lo sobresaltó. Y levanto la mirada para enfrentarlo, alfa estaba al pie de la escalera en pijama y desaliñado "Desperté y no estabas". Acuso soñoliento.

"Estabas tan relajado durmiendo que te deje solo para no molestar" Sonrió alargando la mano para atraer a su alfa. John camino hasta donde estaba y se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón mientras omega descanso su cabeza en sus muslos.

John olfateo el aire.

"Hueles como si estuvieras triste y asustado" Señaló John mientras acariciaba su cabello. "¿Tiene que ver con lo que me dijo Sammy?" Castiel trago en seco no sabía qué era lo que su hijo le dijo al alfa, "háblame Castiel dime que es lo que te está pasando".

"No le pedí a Sam que te llamara, ni siquiera sé lo que te dijo" Se enderezo y miro a los ojos a su alfa "no es que no me alegre de tu regreso alfa, es solo que no sé qué me está pasando. Los cachorros están creciendo y me estoy poniendo viejo".

John le sonrió y lo atrajo para darle unos besos cortos antes de profundizar en un beso similar al que Dean le dio por la mañana. Apretó los ojos con fuerza por el sentimiento de culpa.

Alfa rompió el beso y se rio como si no pudiera creer lo tonto de sus palabras "es solo eso, estas a punto de entrar en celo y tu omega quiere tener cachorros".

Castiel se burló junto con él, hasta que el sentimiento real en su pecho floreció entonces sollozo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de John, con las manos apartando la camisa del alfa y buscando con los labios su propia marca, necesitaba olfatear a su esposo.

"Te extraño John quiero que estés conmigo aquí, me duele siempre estar lejos de ti". Acarició su marca con los dedos y repartió besos alrededor de los anchos hombros. John pasó la mano por su espalda en un gesto que pretendía tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, solo funcionaba para recordarle lo mal esposo que era "Todas las parejas que conozco están juntas y tú y yo siempre estamos lejos. Si pides ayuda a tu padre él te encontrara un trabajo aquí ".

"No" respondió John de manera automática, su olor cambio de inmediato y Castiel se vio forzado a apartarse. Su breve momento dándose por terminado. "Castiel puede que ya estemos en buenos términos con la familia, pero nunca voy a regresar a depender de ellos".

"Como quieras alfa". Respondió manteniendo la mirada baja.

Le hubiera gustado que John perdiera el orgullo con tal de estar a su lado, quería que su alfa le demostrara una vez más lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no, alfa no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su orgullo por él.

Castiel se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. "¿Vienés?". John asintió y lo siguió, sujetándolo y levantándolo en estilo nupcial a través de las escaleras, omega enterró su rostro en su cuello y aspiró el aroma del alfa.

Comenzaba a oler triste y Castiel no quería eso pese al desacuerdo su esposo tomo el tiempo de venir porque su hijo le informó que algo estaba mal. Tenía que tener feliz a su alfa, ese era su papel de omega.

El alfa lo sostuvo en sus brazos aspirando su aroma por unos momentos hasta que lo puso en la cama, Castiel se deslizó hasta la alfombra quedando arrodillado a los pies del alfa, se apoyó en los muslos de John e inhalo el viejo y conocido olor a almizcle. Sus dedos alcanzaron el elástico del pijama y deslizaron la tela hasta los tobillos. Sus ojos miraron a los de John y le sonrió desde su posición.

Tomó el gran miembro y chupo la cabeza como si se tratara de una paleta de cereza, la polla flácida pronto comenzó a endurecerse.

Se apartó con un ruido de succión húmedo "Quiero que me folles de la forma que quieras alfa" Acarició las pesadas bolas de John, y pensó en el tiempo que su alfa había esperado para follarlo, mientras que él lo estaba engañando con su propio hijo. Gruño y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, John acaricio su mejilla suavemente. "Véndame los ojos. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, he sido malo y merezco que me castigues".

John gruño apartando su mano, Castiel siguió su pene hasta que se le ordenó que se mantuviera en su posición y se desnudara. Alfa regresó con dos vendas del botiquín del baño y con unas de sus bragas de encaje. Castiel se lamió los labios recordando que esas bragas azules casi fueron desgarradas por Dean cuando lo follo sobre la mesa del comedor.

Que le vendaran los ojos era una buena forma de evadir la realidad, podría fingir por un momento, trataría de bloquear el olor de su alfa, serviría de alguna forma porque no podía estar con John sin estar pensando en Dean. Este era un nuevo nivel de traición.

"Abre la boca" Ordenó John con voz alfa, Castiel así lo hizo y se atraganto con la delgada tela de sus bragas cuando el alfa las empujó dentro de su boca. Castiel ahogó un gemido al saborear la vieja mancha en ellas. John lo atrajo y comenzó a rodear su cabeza con las vendas a la altura de sus ojos. De poco a poco perdiendo la visión y quedando a oscuras.

Intentó controlar su respiración y busco a tientas al hombre, segundos después fue levantado y arrojado a la cama, rebotó ante la fuerza y respingo cuando su cuerpo fue obligado a estar boca abajo. Se dispuso a lo que su esposo tuviera en mente y se acomodó con el trasero en el aire, abrió la boca por la sorpresa cuando llegó el primer golpe.

"Te gusta que te trates de esta forma Castiel, mira como tus caderas se mueven buscando fricción" Un golpe más fuerte llego, una marca quedaría en ese lugar, "Te gusta ser tratado de esta forma, mira como tu coño comienza a gotear" Castiel parpadeo en la oscuridad y mordió las bragas en su boca.

La mano dura de John siguió golpeando hasta que su cuerpo se volvió un desastre tembloroso, lo más vergonzoso es lo que gustaba que lo estuvieran tratando de esta forma. Este era su castigo por ser un tramposo. Por engañar a su esposo alfa que no hizo más que amarlo. Las lágrimas se deslizaron y mojaron la venda.

"Una perra omega ansiosa de ser follada por cualquiera que pueda hacer un nudo" Lloró ante el placer que le daba saber que eran ciertas las palabras, John jalo su pequeño clítoris y su grito apenas fue amortiguado por el encaje ligero. "Quiero verte de nuevo hinchado con mis cachorros, saber que yo puse esos bebés dentro de ti." Las atenciones del alfa se suavizaron y acarició su adolorido trasero, antes de hundir 2 dedos dentro de su coño. Castiel imploro a los dioses que la ducha de la mañana y la que volvió a darse mientras John dormía, hubiera tenido efecto y que su alfa no encontrara nada de evidencia de que otro alfa había estado jediéndolo. John continuó "Conociendo tu lugar debajo de mí, solo sirviendo para complacer a tu alfa, levantando ese bonito culo para que pueda follarte de la forma que yo quiero, si así Castiel".

Castiel movió sus caderas fallándose con los dedos del alfa dentro de él, la baba se deslizaba por sus labios sobre pasando la mordaza improvisada. Arqueo la espalda buscando que los dedos golpearan un punto exacto en su canal. No sabía cuánto podía resistir con John burlándose de él, quería escupir sus bragas y gritarle que lo dejara de molestar y que lo follara de una vez, pero alfa no estaría contento con eso.

"Godete a ti mismo Castiel" Así lo hizo rodando los ojos cuando los dedos lograron rozar su próstata, intento atrapar su clítoris "Mantén esas manos lejos de lo que es mío, solo yo puedo tocar esa pequeña excusa de pene" Castiel lloriqueo empujándose hacia los dedos y frustrándose cuando la mano de John retrocedió alejándose de él.

Alfa lo giró con fuerza sobre el colchón, arrastrándolo hasta el borde y dejando su cabeza colgando mientras el resto de su cuerpo descansaba sobre las sábanas.

John sacó las bragas de su boca.

"Abre" Ordenó nuevamente, Castiel sabía lo que deseaba así que nuevamente hizo lo que se le pidió y trato de respirar por la nariz y mantenerse quieto mientras su esposo follaba su garganta. "Nunca pierdes el toque Castiel, tal omega perfecta para mí". Se atraganto con el pedazo de carne en su boca y sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos, más saliva corrió por sus mejillas ahuecadas. El nudo se empezaba a formar y se alarmó intentando apartarse, no le gustaba que alfa anudara su boca.

Alfa fue benevolente y lo dejó apartarse sin castigarlo por no hacer lo que se le pedía. Tampoco es que a alfa le gustara anudar su boca.

"Por favor alfa, hazme un nudo quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que me llenes tantas veces como puedas con tu venida" Suplico con voz rasposa, la garganta iba a dolerle después de esto.

"Preséntate ante tu alfa" Omega se puso a cuatro patas y tanto como pudo su trasero, esperando la polla de su alfa.

No resistió el impulso de gritar extasiado, nada se comparó a la sensación de ser jodido por tu alfa, sus extremidades se regocijaron con una leve corriente eléctrica. Alfa volvió a deslizar las bragas húmedas dentro de su boca.

John mordisqueo su lóbulo "Sam sigue en casa no quieres que tu hijo sepa lo zorra que eres por un nudo alfa, ¿verdad?" Negó y busco los labios del alfa, compartieron un descuidado beso con sus bragas entre sus labios.

Alfa debía estar sintiendo lo mismo que por qué lo golpeó implacablemente hasta que su rostro estaba aplastado contra el colchón y John estaba sobre él penetrando como un animal poseído.

Quería alabar a su alfa decirle lo bueno que era para él, pero en el calor del momento recordó que Dean lo tomó de la misma forma hace unas horas, omega se quejó. John golpeo su trasero buscando alejarlo de lo que estaba pensando y funciono.

"Castiel te amo tanto, ansiaba estar dentro de ti. Te extrañaba tanto, omega mía" John lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo sin dejar de penetrarlo, sus cuerpos no podrían estar más cerca si lo intentarán, Alfa hundió sus dientes en su marca renovando su reclamo, Castiel grito y su abdomen y las sábanas se empaparon con su esencia.

'También te amo John' se perdió mientras dejaba que su esposo siguiera usando su cuerpo para su liberación. Antes de darse cuenta cayo inconsciente mientras que el nudo de John se vaciaba en sus entrañas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despertó ante la sensación de que alguien lo observaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de su hijo alfa que lo miraban con enfado, Dean estaba sentado en la cama justo a un lado de sus pies, le sonrió antes de recordar porque estaba desnudo sobre la cama.

"Dean" Con horror miro a su alrededor buscando a su alfa, John no estaba cerca.

"Está en la ducha" Respondió Dean con indiferencia.

Repentinamente incómodo Castiel atrajo una de las sabanas de la cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello, los ojos de Dean nunca dejaron de seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Te acostaste con él" acuso Dean con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, como si una parte de él esperaba que dijera que no era cierto. Su semblante cambio y Dean golpeo con el puño el colchón. "Te jodió de la misma forma que te folle en la mañana y te desvaneciste con su llegada, una pareja perfecta de alfa y omega, ¿no es así?"

"Dean". Dijo en voz baja, le costaba abrir la boca e incluso moverse, sabía que Dean podía oler lo asustado que estaba, probablemente John también lo estaría haciendo sino fuera por los jabones de la ducha.

"No importa, solo soy el alfa cuando papá no está, ¿no?".

"¿Estuviste bebiendo? ¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto mirando hacia el reloj en su mesa de noche, había estado durmiendo por 2 horas, John debió ser el responsable ya que sus feromonas alfa siempre lo tranquilizaban funcionando como una droga para él.

Retrocedió en el momento en que su hijo se acercó a él, y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, Castiel lucho por apartarse y girar su rostro. No sirvió de nada porque el alfa lo besó con brusquedad y sostuvo su barbilla con fuerza cuando de nuevo intento apartarse. Castiel reconoció el alcohol en sus labios y permaneció quieto no deseando enojar al alfa y que reaccionará de una forma que los exhibiera ante John.

"¿No se preguntó porque estabas tan suelto?" Dean lamió sus labios y se burló antes de volver a reclamar su boca con furia.

Castiel lo empujo con más fuerza.

"Dean por favor vete, hijo" Dean se río y se apoyó nuevamente en el colchón. Castiel continuo con voz titubeante "Te amo, pero debes irte, estas ebrio y puedes arruinar nuestra familia".

Estaba siendo injusto el cargar toda la responsabilidad de sus acciones a Dean, su hijo no era el culpable, había sido él y no podía permitir que su transgresión recayera en su hijo.

"Puedo arruinar nuestra familia, mamá, ya jodimos nuestra familia" Dean se encogió de hombros. Castiel se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo el semen de John deslizándose a través de sus muslos magullados, abrocho la bata blanca a su cintura y alcanzo a Dean ". Apestas tanto a papá" Alfa soltó una risa estruendosa.

"¿Dean?" Llamo John desde la ducha, el corazón de Castiel se detuvo y miró implorante a su hijo. Estuvo a punto de llorar.

Su cachorro lo abrazo y busco sus labios, Castiel no se negó y le dio un beso corto en los labios con sabor a cerveza, "perdóname bebé, todo va estar bien" le dijo mientras acariciaba el joven rostro de su hijo, Dean hipo para después sollozar. Miró hacia la puerta del baño escuchando a John preguntar qué es lo que pasaba. "¡Dean está ebrio John!" Respondió. La explicación pareció ser suficiente para John porque volvió a escuchar que la ducha se abría sabía que alfa tendría algo que decirle más tarde a su cachorro mayor.

Condujo a su hijo hasta su habitación y lo recostó en la cama, cuidando de las sábanas que habían ensuciado por la mañana. Dean se quejó y refunfuño sobre la idea de ser recostado alegando que quería seguir bebiendo con Meg y Lucifer, comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido sobre lo que Castiel imagino había pasado en el lugar donde había estado bebiendo.

Ignoro las palabras y le quitó los zapatos y desabrocho su pantalón para darle algo de confort para pasar la noche hasta que el alcohol se desvaneciera de poco a poco y pudiera cambiarse por su cuenta.

"Anael me preguntó si la fallaría de nuevo y le dije que no, que ahora solo tenía una persona a la que quería follar por el resto de mi vida. El omega más perfecto que pude haber tenido, fui tan estúpido" El corazón de Castiel se apretó ante la confesión y miró a los ojos verdes de su cachorro, estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas. Cepillo los dedos por su cabello rubio y deposito un beso casto en su frente. Dean sostuvo su mano "Duerme conmigo, cuídame como cuando era un niño".

"Alfa" Castiel atrajo la mano para besar la palma de la mano de su cachorro, no había nada que deseara más. "No puedo, duerme amor, estaré revisándote durante la noche".

Dean se incorporó y acaricio su rostro con adoración.

"No te acuestes con él mamá, no. No lo hagas de nuevo, si lo vuelves a hacer me voy a volver loco. Eres mía" Dean depositó un beso sobre su mejilla, su mano seguía acariciándolo al igual que cuando era un niño.

Castiel se perdió ante la caricia y asintió, sin seguridad de que iba a cumplir esa promesa. Dean lo beso en los labios, y Castiel deseo apartar todo para poder corresponder a ese beso como se suponía que debía hacerlo, como lo había estado haciendo.

"Descansa y entra a la ducha cuando te sientas mejor, vendré más tarde y seré solo tuyo, lo prometo bebé alfa" Dijo mientras se apartaba de su hijo y volvía a la habitación con su alfa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el reloj marcó la medianoche estaba deslizándose fuera de la puerta de su habitación con dirección a la habitación de su hijo.


	2. Mi omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican entre Dean y John, Castiel esta en medio.
> 
> Dean hace una confesión.

La habitación de su hijo apestaba a alfa entristecido y se veía minimizado frente al alfa que tenía enfrente, John estaba en toda su postura de cabeza del hogar, luciendo tan fuerte e imponente. Castiel se mantuvo al margen, las feromonas de los alfas era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento, pero debía estar cerca de su alfa apoyándolo en sus decisiones así que se apoyó en la puerta y solo observo a su hijo ser castigado.

Dean estaba recostado boca arriba en la cama con nada más que unos calzoncillos negros, no parecía estar escuchando lo que alfa estaba diciéndolo, eso solo consiguió que el enfado de John fuera en aumento y elevo su voz para atraer la atención de su hijo.

“No es correcto que salgas a beber durante la semana de escuela, Dean” intervino antes de que su alfa perdiera la paciencia y castigara al cachorro por no asentir sumisamente a toda la palabra que dijera. Cachorro alfa lo miro por unos segundos antes de resoplar y asentir, paso una mano por su cabello rubio oscuro y gimió. “También habíamos hablado sobre reunirte con Lucifer, ¿podemos volver a esa promesa?”. Pidió, no le gustaba que su hijo se reuniera con el rubio, el muchacho podría tener 2 madres que eran ángeles, pero el parecía ser un demonio.

John refunfuño molesto por como intervenía en la conversación. Su alfa siempre dijo que tenía un punto débil para sus hijos y debía disciplinarlos con más fuerza de la que lo hacía. Castiel no estaba de acuerdo, la mayor parte de su niñez y la breve temporada de su adolescencia, su madre se encargó de disciplinarlo tal como se dictaba que se hiciera. Y él no quería repetir lo mismo

Quizá. Quizás si hubiera sido como John le pedía que fuera, nada de lo que hicieron Dean y él hubiera pasado.

"Así que piensa en lo que hiciste muchacho, no iras a ningún otro lugar por 2 semanas. Vas a ir de la escuela a la casa y de la casa a la escuela, ¿entendiste?" Dean no protestó, ni siquiera lo miro de vuelta. Castiel no creía que su alfa pudiera estar más enojado por la indiferencia de su hijo hasta que vio que John se acercó a su hijo y tiro de su hombro forzándolo a incorporarse con un gruñido “Cuando alfa te hace una pregunta tu respondes, pregunte si entendiste”. Su cachorro asintió, el olor a dos alfas enojados lo hizo encogerse en su posición.

John empujo a su hijo de regreso al colchón, Castiel se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir y no intervenir en su camino. Años de estar juntos le habían enseñado que cuando alfa estaba enojado lo mejor era retroceder, no es que alguna vez su alfa le hubiera hecho daño, pero su instinto de supervivencia omega estaba muy marcado gracias a sus hermanos.

Observo a su hijo en la cama y sintió que su corazón se encogió ante la mirada de su cachorro dividiéndose entre triste y enojado. Castiel quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hijo de ir con él y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, pero no lo logró. John se había percatado de su salida y cuando le preguntó a dónde se dirigía, solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que iría por un vaso de agua, ambos terminaron haciéndolo contra la encimera de la cocina.

La culpa estaba carcomiendo sus nervios y el miedo a que la verdad saliera a flote lo golpeó de repente, y reconoció que estaba siendo descarado al intentar relacionarse con Dean mientras su alfa estaba demasiado cerca.

'_Lo que eres capaz de hacer por un nudo, eres una puta omega_' la voz de su madre hizo eco en su cabeza y lo obligo a retroceder en sus intenciones de consolar a su hijo.

"Levántate. Aún tienes que ir a la escuela" suspiro y se apartó de la puerta, lo mejor sería alejarse y darle su tiempo para que razonara por sí mismo. John tenía razón todo esto había derivado de lo dependiente que se había vuelto respecto a sus cachorros.

Había sido un error besar a su hijo y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien y que sería suyo por la madrugada, pensó en lo irónico que era que solo pensara que eso estaba mal cuando las últimas dos semanas disfruto de tener a su cachorro dentro de él. Todo eso estaba mal. Su único alfa era John Winchester, debía respetarlo como tal y estar a su lado para apoyarlo.

_'Solo amo a John'_ se dijo, notando lo curioso que era que hasta ahora lo señalará, en repetidas ocasiones mencionó que John era su alfa y antes de eso no dudaba en afirmar que amaba a su alfa, pero ahora todo era diferente.

Estar con su alfa no era lo mismo que estar con Dean, aunque el vínculo con John hacía que el sexo fuera más placentero, nada se comparaba con su cachorro. Habían sido solo ellos 2 por mucho tiempo, y nada le había dado más satisfacción en el mundo como la primera vez que sostuvo a su hijo en brazos, su vida cobro sentido cada vez que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su bebé. Dean era su vida, al igual que Sam lo era. Pero Dean fue su primera vez en todo eso y él nunca lo olvidaría. Y entonces se dio cuenta que debía frenar todo tipo de relación con Dean, su hijo merecía crecer y encontrar una pareja a la cual se adaptaría, quizá con el tiempo le darían nietos y John y él serían felices malcriando a esos niños. Dean merecía ser feliz y encontrar las mismas razones que él, merecía vincularse con alguien apropiado.

Repentinamente se llevó una mano al estómago y sintió las náuseas subir por su garganta antes de que pudiera llegar al baño de invitados, para su vergüenza terminó vomitando en el pasillo de la estancia.

La nariz le ardía y los ojos lagrimearon por la fuerza, se apoyó en el muro intentando que las náuseas desaparecieran y espero unos segundos antes de finalmente llegar al baño y observarse en el espejo. Lucía ojeroso y su rostro pálido no hicieron nada para ayudar a su aspecto descuidado, lavo su boca y rocío con agua su cara antes de salir a limpiar su desastre.

No era de extrañarse que Sam hubiera estado preocupado por su aspecto y tuviera que llamar a John para que lo ayudara, todos parecían darse cuenta condición, excepto él.

"Mamá ¿estás bien?" pregunto Dean acercándose, la mueca por el olor de su bilis derramada en el suelo no paso por alto. Su hijo parecía honestamente preocupado. Castiel asintió y sacó los instrumentos de limpieza del armario y le hizo una señal para que se dirigiera a la cocina junto a su padre. Dean no dijo más y se deslizó en la cocina, ya estaba vestido para ir a la escuela.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, era una mañana común en la casa de la familia Winchester.

Sam bajó un rato después de Dean, pero también se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

Castiel suspiro ante la imagen de los 3 alfas que amaba en la cocina, solo Dean había preguntado si todo estaba bien. John ni siquiera se levantó. De alguna forma lo agradeció porque no quería que lo viera en una situación tan lamentable, sobre todo Sammy que empezaría a preguntar.

Recogió todos los utensilios de limpieza y vacío el balde con agua sucia sobre el inodoro antes de descargarlo. Volvió con su familia al comedor y sonrió al verlos conversar, las cosas entre John y Dean se había calmado lo suficiente como para que ambos alfas pudieran tener una conversación civilizada.

"Castiel, ¿todo bien?" Preguntó John enviándole una mirada curiosa. Hizo una mueca y le dijo que no quería hablar sobre eso. "Sam me dice que su profesor calificó excelente su trabajo, una historia ficticia sobre nosotros como familia cazando monstruos" John río y paso una mano por el cabello castaño de su bebé. Castiel sonrió, también estuvo orgulloso cuando su hijo le mostró el resultado del ensayo en el que había estado trabajando por mucho tiempo.

Sam se quejó y se apartó de los movimientos del alfa.

"Mamá estaba dolido porque no lo incluí en el relato".

Castiel sonrió avergonzado y sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja artificial en su vaso y fue a la mesa con su familia, se sentó entre Dean y John.

"No estaba dolido, solo tenía duda de porque no aparecía en la historia" Enarco una ceja en dirección a su alfa, él mayor solo río "Es que acaso mamá no es lo suficientemente importante para aparecer en la historia, olvidas quien te trajo al mundo cachorro" Bromeo, algo de verdad derramada en sus palabras. _'No soy lo suficientemente importante'._

Su familia continúo desayunando.

No los culpaba. Era normal para los cachorros buscar la aprobación de su padre alfa, después de todo es lo que la mayoría hacía, busca la aprobación de personas superiores, rara vez de personas más bajas a ellos. Inclusive el mismo busco muchas veces la aprobación de su madre; Naomi, e internamente aún quería esa aprobación. Pero por más que lo intentara su madre no lo veía de otra forma que no fuera una perra omega. No mentía.

_'La suciedad que te rodea es vergonzosa Castiel, esclavo de tus impulsos más denigrantes. Como aquella zorra que alejo a tu padre de nosotros, que vergüenza me da ser tu madre'._

"También tengo una historia donde un lobo omega sobrevive con sus 2 cachorros. Y está totalmente inspirada en ti mamá" Mencionó Sam luego de minutos de silencio. Castiel le revolvió el cabello y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. "Mamá ya no soy un cachorro". Omega repitió su rutina de que sus dos bebés siempre serían sus cachorros. Sam se quejó y parloteo sobre cómo ninguna de las otras madres era tan empalagosa como él. Pensó que hacía muchas otras cosas que las madres no harían.

Observó a Dean que hasta ahora había permanecido callado y solo asintiendo de vez en cuando como prueba de que estaba escuchando la conversación, le dirigió una mirada preocupada a John señalando a su hijo con la cabeza.

Alfa se aclaró la garganta "Dean, ¿cómo está todo en la escuela?" Pregunto. Castiel lo miró expectante, sabía que esa no era la mejor forma de entablar una conversación con su hijo puesto que odiaba a la misma, pero ya era un avance el hecho de que su esposo hubiera accedido a hablar con su cachorro. Ambos eran unos alfas orgullosos Dean respondió que todo estaba bien y el silencio incomodo se sembró en el desayunador. "que tal las mujeres. Una chica, eh, el otro día que llame estabas muy ocupado pude oírlo.

Omega enrojeció y se ahogó con el jugo de naranja, alfa le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

"¡John! Ese no es un tema que nos incumba, es… son jóvenes para eso" una punzada de celos lo hizo tropezar con sus palabras, imaginar a su hijo con cualquier otra persona le sentó mal. Sabía que Dean no era virgen puesto que tenía experiencia, pero le resultaba difícil escucharlo.

"Dean ya tiene la edad perfecta para relacionarse, Cas, no es nada de otro mundo. Eras menor que él cuando lo disté a luz y tiene la misma edad que yo cuando me convertí en padre.

Sintió las náuseas nuevamente subir por su garganta, pero las contuvo.

"No tiene que ser como nosotros John" Sostuvo la mirada a sus hijos y acaricio sus brazos. "ya hemos hablado de eso, deben apuntar a un futuro mejor, queremos que tengan más oportunidades de las que tuvimos.

John confirmó asintiendo.

Dean interrumpió.

"Sí sé sobre eso, de hecho, Jo y yo hemos pensado en esas cosas, pero tiene esa idea sobre ser pintora en su mente así que no queremos nada de bebés por ahora.

Debió haberse visto como una caricatura de sí mismo, porque abrió y cerró la boca incapaz de decir algo al respecto.

"¿Jo Harvelle?" Enarco una ceja recordando a la bonita chica beta que solía ir con su hijo a todos lados cuando eran niños. "Ella es tú amiga, ni siquiera habías dicho que estuvieran saliendo, ¿desde cuándo?".

Sam a su lado también hizo una mueca.

"¿La hija de Ellen?" Indago John, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y felicitó a su hijo, parecía orgulloso de que su hijo ya tuviera una pareja en mente. Castiel le dedicó una mirada molesta y volvió su atención a su hijo.

"Pensé que Jo era una amiga como tu prima Meg" Señaló con nerviosismo. Alfa Dean lo miró finalmente, y Castiel deseo que no lo hubiera hecho porque su corazón se detuvo cuando viendo a los ojos su hijo pronunció las palabras que terminaron por derribarlo.

"Jo es bonita y joven va más acorde a mí, es una chica beta muy sensual. Llevo saliendo con ella por 3 meses, y cualquier otra puede ser entretenimiento por un rato y puedo alabar y mentir para que sean buenas, pero ella es quien tiene todo mi corazón. Solo juego con el resto.

La habitación se puso tensa y Castiel tragó en seco volviendo a beber de su jugo, Sam a su lado hizo su conocida cara de asco. Y John no parecía saber qué hacer en ese momento.

"Dean no hables así frente de tu madre" Finalmente dijo el alfa de la familia con un gruñido, dando concluida la conversación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

John observó a Castiel recostado en la cama matrimonial, omega había preparado la comida y había vuelto a la cama. Lo descubrió llorando cuando subió a preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Odiaba tener que estar lejos de casa y dejarlo solo, quisiera poder decirle a Castiel que volvería a casa tal y como lo pedía, no iba a hacer eso. Su padre ya había tenido una última palabra referente a su vinculación con su omega, le costaba trabajo admitir que ya había doblegado su orgullo con la intención de estar junto a su familia. Las cosas no habían salido bien y su padre le dijo que lo ayudaría e incluso ofreció que podría conseguir un buen fidecomiso para sus 2 hijos, la cuestión es que su padre puso como condición que se separara de Castiel, alegando que ningún Winchester de raza pura podría está unido a alguien de tan bajo nivel como lo era su omega. John renuncio después de golpear unas cuentas cosas, nadie iba a ofender a su pareja.

"Amor, ¿porque no me cuentas todo lo que tienes? Vamos Cas" John lo ayudó a levantarse lo suficiente para deslizarse tras de él y abrazarlo desde atrás en una posición sentada. John beso su mejilla una y otra vez y acunó su cuerpo, como cuando solían ser jóvenes. "Te gustaba el movimiento, lo recuerdo, estábamos sentados apretados en el impala, siempre has olido tan delicioso después de hacer el amor. Estabas asustado la primera vez, y yo solo quería entrar en ti. Te lastime" sonrió ante el recuerdo y soplo un beso baboso en su mejilla.

"¿A qué viene eso ahora?" Preguntó el Omega mientras se apretaba más contra su pecho y acunaba sus manos junto a su rostro y las besaba.

John aprovecho el movimiento y pasó una mano por su rostro sin saber lo que diría, era un asco en este tipo de conversaciones, siempre había sido así con Castiel siendo el corazón mientras que él era el músculo de la relación. Lo amaba y no podía negarlo.

"Alfas jóvenes somos tontos, decimos y hacemos estupideces todo el tiempo” comenzó, le costaba admitirlo, pero era cierto.

"¿Solo los jóvenes?" Supuso que eso debía ser un intento de broma porque Castiel sonrió a medias, pero la sonrisa se derrumbó tan rápido como floreció. "Nunca he sido nada más que un omega John, nunca he tenido la oportunidad. Me hubiera gustado hacer tantas cosas y demostrar que los estereotipos son falsos, pero no pude hacerlo… Lo que quiero decir es que" John gimió al ver a omega llorar, intento limpiar las lágrimas tan rápido como pudo. Odiaba verlo llorar, pero eso le servirá a su omega de desahogo. "Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente importante para nuestros hijos, me esfuerzo para ser una buena madre y no puedo, porque solo sigo siendo un tonto y estúpido omega. No valgo nada, mi madre siempre tuvo razón.

Abrazo el cuerpo de su omega y rocío feromonas para tranquilizarlo, después de unos momentos los temblores del cuerpo más pequeño se detuvieron.

John lo observó por unos segundos más antes de depositar un beso en su frente y acariciar con su nariz la de Castiel. Sus brazos se aferraron a él alentando el movimiento.

"Eres importante, eres lo más importante en mi vida. Nunca habría hecho lo que hice por cualquier otra persona, amas a nuestros cachorros y puede que no lo demuestran de la forma en que te gustaría, siendo afectuosos y eso, pero sé que te aman. Hiciste un mejor papel que tú madre y mis padres. Eres valioso, nunca vuelvas a decir que no vales la pena, porque me enojare y no quieres ver a un alfa enojado. Nadie hablará basura sobre mi omega, ni siquiera el mismo”. Atrajo al omega a un beso tímido que no dudó en corresponder.

John siempre calificó su vínculo como un imán, no importaba cuánto tiempo estuviera alejado de su omega, cuando se acercaban un poco volvían a chocar entre sí como un torrente magnético.

Lo supo desde la primera vez que lo vio con Bobby, Castiel, era su omega. Y lo iba a ser por siempre porque no había forma humana que pudiera alejarlo del hombre del que se había enamorado cuando tenía 17 años. Su amor de adolescentes se había convertido en lo que tenían ahora.

Castiel se aferró a él y profundizó su beso buscando que su lengua se moviera contra la suya, se apartó y sus ojos hambrientos lo devoraron.

*Te amo alfa, no te merezco. Perdóname por no ser lo que tu mereces, alfa" Dijo antes de atraerlo para otro beso, de esa forma evitando que protestará.

John era quién debía estar agradecido por haber encontrado su camino con Castiel, y no lo contrario.

” Usa tus palabras omega” ordeno con voz alta, no quiso usar su voz alfa porque sabía cuánto molestaría a Castiel, pero si ejerció presión con su voz. “Quiero saber qué es lo que te está pasando”

“Mamá está enferma, Ana ejerce presión contantemente para que vaya a verla” omega se detuvo y él le dio un suave apretón alentándolo a que hablara, “no quiero ver a mi madre y que me repita lo que ya se, lo que he sabido desde siempre. Solo soy una puta omega sin valor, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un nudo alfa”.

“Naomi solo reflejaba su propio dolor por ser abandonada en ti. Nada de eso es cierto

“Millie también lo dijo. Yo también lo sé, John, te tente en aquella tienda siempre lo hice porque no puedo detenerme. Odio no arrepentirme de que mi omega obligue a un alfa tan bueno como tú”. John resoplo y negó con un movimiento de cabeza, esas ideas falsas insertadas en la mente de su omega, su olor empezó a oler a madera quemada.

Un sonido en la puerta atrajo su atención, John levanto la cabeza hacia la puerta y gruño por la interrupción, podía escuchar a su cachorro menor en el pasillo preguntando si podía entrar. Dean y Sam eran lo más importante para Castiel, un omega como tal amaba a sus cachorros y vivía por ellos, así que opto por salir de detrás de Castiel y dirigirse a la puerta para abrir. Su omega necesitaba a su cachorro.

“¿mamá que pasa?”

Castiel se incorporó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y estiro la mano para atraer a su cachorro.

Sam sonrió y extrañamente no se quejó sobre no ser un cachorro y John tampoco comento el hecho de que su hijo ya era lo suficiente mayor como para estar tan aferrado a su madre, y se quedaron dormidos con su hijo menor entre ellos.

Soñó con que Castiel estaría hinchado con sus cachorros una vez más. Le gusto ese sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ana, no puedo ir. Menos llevar a mis hijos" Castiel suspiró, su hermana llamaba para recordarle la situación actual de su madre. "Puedo soportar que mamá me moleste con el hecho de ser un omega, que diga toda su rutina de que soy una persona sucia, pero no quiero que diga nada de mis hijos.

La última visita que hicieron no terminó bien ya que su madre comenzó a recitar su sermón sobre los omegas y lo mucho que él la había avergonzado con su condición. Al final termino diciéndoles a los cachorros que ellos eran fruto del pecado, que estaban sucios por tanta lujuria y que siempre iban a cargar con la cruz de ser hijos de una puta.

"Mamá se la pasa diciendo tu nombre, Cas. Solo piénsalo". Castiel colgó luego de que su hermana envió saludos a sus hijos.

No tenía nada que pensar, para su madre fue una prueba de dios el que haya sido un omega, su dulce madre no se cansó de recordárselo cada día que vivió con ella, incluso cuando estaba con John. Su dulce madre lo había encerrado en su primera rutina de calor, solo tenía 9 años y estaba asustado por no entender porque su cuerpo estaba deseoso. Todo dolía. Pero tampoco podía tocarse ya que estaba atado a una silla. Su madre la que también había intentado que vendiera su bebé a los Winchester.

Castiel nunca había estado en el infierno, pero con seguridad esa primera vez de su calor se sintió como si lo hubiera estado. Una semana de tortura que nunca olvidaría.

Suspiro apoyándose en el mullido sillón y cerró los ojos, hasta que el olor de alfa enojado atrajo su atención y se levantó.

Dean se detuvo en la estancia para recoger su mochila.

"Dean, John dijo que no tenías permiso de salir” fue hasta donde estaba su hijo y lo tomo del brazo. No quería imaginar lo que pasaría si Dean desobedeciera la orden que el alfa de la casa le dio. Podía olfatear el enojo emanando de su cachorro. Dean movió su brazo apartándolo, y Castiel paso por alto el hecho de que en su ajetreo su hijo lo aparto con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"¡Dean Henry Winchester! Escúchame cuando te hablo” redujo su tono al recordar que John estaba en el piso de arriba, no quería crear otra situación tensa entre los alfas. “Si sales por esa puerta e ignoras lo que alfa te ordeno, tendrá derecho a reprenderte Dean”

“Claro y tú te quedaras a su lado viéndolo como lo hace, ¿no?” la sonrisa burlona de Dean lo hizo hacer una mueca, pero se mantuvo firme y se apoyó en la puerta, prohibiéndole el paso.

"_retrocede_” dijo con su voz alfa, Castiel contuvo el aliento y su boca al igual que sus extremidades temblaron ante la orden. Dean no era su alfa por supuesto, pero el efecto que tenía en él por naturaleza no cambiaba, así que cerró los ojos y se apartó de la puerta.

Solo le tomo un momento concentrarse en lo que estaba viendo cuando John estaba sosteniendo a su hijo contra la pared, tomándolo del cuello.

Sus instintos omegas se hicieron cargo y se acercó al alfa intentando apartarlo de su cachorro, en un intento de que no lastimaran a su bebé. "John, John detente" Castiel se aferró al brazo de su alfa y lo jalo hacia atrás, ningún intento funciono y el brazo de John se mantuvo firme y su aroma se volvió intoxicante.

Sintió las lágrimas por la desesperación picar en sus ojos.

"Como te atreves a usar tu voz alfa con mi omega" gruño John, sus ojos rojos nunca dejaron los verdes de su hijo. Cachorro estaba enfurecido, dio la impresión de recordar a quien tenía enfrente así que apretó los puños, pero los mantuvo a su costado y esquivo la mirada del jefe de la familia. "Nunca vuelvas a hacer un movimiento alfa sobre Castiel. Es mi omega".

Finalmente se apartaron, Castiel no soltó el brazo de John en caso de que su alfa no hubiera contenido su furia, John hizo lo mismo y lo retuvo a su lado impidiéndole que se moviera junto al cachorro alfa.

Dean bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo avergonzado.

"Estaba enojado, alfa. Lo siento mamá" dijo sumisamente para luego correr a las escaleras y subió a su habitación.

Un hueco se instaló en su pecho y las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos al ver y olfatear la situación en la que se había metido, sus instintos le gritaban que corriera tras su cachorro para consolarlo, pero su lado razonable se negaba a hacerlo, debía permanecer con su alfa y tranquilizarlo. La cabeza le dolió por todo el asunto.

Que Dean usará su voz alfa para intentar doblegarlo y minimizarlo le causó tristeza, no lo vio diferente a lo que Azazel hacía, a lo que Azazel le había hecho.

John le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó contra la misma pared que a Dean, su esposo busco su marca en el cuello y olfateo, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su trasero y lo apretaron con fuerza. En otro momento habría levantado sus piernas y las enredaría en la cadera de su alfa, ahora no.

"Alfa no estoy de humor" deposito un beso en los labios de John y se apartó de sus brazos.

John lo sostuvo de la muñeca.

"¿A quién perteneces omega? Pregunto con ojos enrojecidos.

"A ti alfa" confirmo con una sonrisa forzada.

"Correcto.” Alfa le soltó el brazo y siguió sus pasos hacia la sala. “Debe aprender su lugar, yo soy el alfa de esta casa. El resto de los alfas deben estar en sumisión conmigo, tú eres mi omega por lo tanto nadie ni siquiera nuestros hijos van hablarte así. Solo me perteneces a mí".

Castiel resoplo y paso una mano por su rostro ante de comenzar a llorar.

Se preguntó qué es lo que pasaría si John se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado entre su cachorro y él, las palabras de su madre tenían razón, las palabras de Azazel estaban llenas de razón. Y John aun así lo defendía de todo diciéndole que era un buen omega cuando él sabía que la realidad era otra, había mentido y engañado a John 2 veces, su omega disfrutaba de tener a los alfas bajo su merced. Pobre John al enterarse que su esposa no era nada más que una sucia ramera que se acostaba con su hermano y su hijo.

John iba a matarlo, después de que el dolor de la traición pasara, su esposo iba a matarlo por su traición, ningún alfa era capaz de perdonar una infidelidad menos de esa magnitud.

Se recostó en el sillón con su alfa acariciando su cabello y consolándolo con palabras dulces de las cuales no era merecedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento lastima por John, después de todo esta siendo un buen alfa
> 
> Espero te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber con felicitaciones o un comentario 
> 
> También ya se encuentra publicado en wattpad en caso de que quieran ir a leerlo por ahí 😊


	3. Alma gemela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel teme lo peor cuando John va a ver al pastor Jim.
> 
> Dean y él tiene una conversación

Dean había nacido un 24 de enero por la mañana, ese día había hecho mucho frio y fue una suerte que pudiera llegar al hospital a tiempo antes de que el doctor señalara que el bebé debía ser extraído por cesaría ya que estaba asfixiándose con el Cordón umbilical. Castiel apenas podía recordar lo que le dijeron antes de llevarlo a cirugía, pero lo que nunca olvidaría es que el doctor dijo “el cachorro probablemente no sobreviva”, estaba asustado y su alfa no estaba a su lado para ayudarlo. Entonces cuando pusieron a su bebé sobre su pecho, lloro de felicidad, lloro porque su cachorro estaba con vida y lloro porque sentía una conexión especial con el pequeño ser que estaba sobre su pecho. Nunca más iba a estar solo y lo comprendió en el instante en que los ojos se abrieron y lo miraron, el pequeño puño se aferró a su dedo con fuerza y su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía con cada respiración.

— Bienvenido al mundo Dean— dijo con una sonrisa atontada, beso la cabeza de su bebé y cerró los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma.

Su cachorro le trajo alegría a su vida.

Dean había sido un niño tranquilo, no causaba ninguna molestia y la mayoría del tiempo solo tenía que recostarlo en la cama y quedarse a su lado solo viéndolo, los ojos verdes tampoco dejaban de verlo y lloraba cuando se alejaba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

— ¡Castiel! —. Volvió la cabeza hacia John y se sonrojo al notar por primera vez al alfa de pie frente a él. — ¿en qué estás pensando? — negó con un movimiento de cabeza y enfoco sus ojos azules en su alfa.

— Nada solo estaba recordando cuando Dean era un bebé —. John resoplo y dejo caer los brazos a un lado. Castiel sonrió y palmeo su lugar a un lado del sofá —. Pero dime que necesitas.

— Voy a ir con Bobby a jugar cartas con Jim.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo ante la mención del nombre del pastor Jim, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo entre Dean y él, el mismo se lo confeso y más tarde el sacerdote los descubrió en la cocina. Bajo la mirada avergonzado y le dolió la boca del estómago, sintió nauseas nuevamente. ¿Qué pasaría si Pastor Jim le contaba a John lo que estaba pasando?

No, no podía John enterarse de nada.

— No creo que debas salir esta noche, apenas llegaste hace 2 días, quédate podemos subir, me asegurare de guardar silencio para que los chicos no escuchen nada— atrajo la mano de John y beso sus nudillos repetidas veces. Alfa enarco una ceja posiblemente sorprendido por su petición. — Alfa— suplico.

Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos ante la impotencia de no saber que decir para convencer a John de que se quedara en casa con él, estaba seguro que ya debía estar sospechando algo. Alfa era todo menos tonto.

— Ya lo prometí, Cas, he estado fuera por mucho tiempo extraño a mis amigos— John se inclinó y le dio un beso en la nuca antes de apartar su mano. — Dean no puede salir de casa, ya lo sabes, no dejes que te afecte. Si vuelve a intentar hacer uno de sus movimientos… llámame.

Castiel lo dejo ir lentamente aferrándose con lo poco que le quedaba a su alfa. Su mano finalmente soltó la suya.

Se preguntó si Jim sería capaz de decirle a John lo que había presenciado. Rezo en silencio porque no fuera así. Pensó en lo irónico que era ya que prácticamente había cometido un sinfín de pecados que dios nunca perdonaría, era irónico que ahora estuviera clamando por su ayuda para que el pudiera cubrir sus pecados. Se dejó caer en el sofá mirando hacia la nada por lo que parecía ser una eternidad, su corazón latiendo raudo en su pecho era la única señal de que no se había desmayado.

— Dean — llamo, pero su voz apenas fue un susurro que escapo de sus labios.

John lo mataría por su culpa, si solo lo ataco de esa forma porque lo escucho usar su voz alfa con él, no quería ni imaginar lo que su alfa haría con Dean. Tan solo necesitaba el tiempo suficiente para que su alfa supiera que su hijo no era culpable de nada de lo que paso. Toda la culpa había sido de él, siempre tentando a los demás caminando por el mundo como una zorra omega.

Una punzada aguda calo en su pecho con cada respiración errática, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a su bebé, su pequeño bebé que había visto la luz por primera vez un 24 de enero, su pequeño bebé que había dado sus primeros pasos cuando Castiel cayó en el jardín y que su primera palabra había sido “mamá”.

Escucho ruidos en la parte superior de la casa y lo siguiente que escucho fue un gruñido alfa, antes de que las escaleras crujieran cuando las pesadas botas de su hijo golpearon la madera.

— ¿mamá? — Dean llego a su lado y sostuvo su rostro. Castiel lo miro e intento que más aire entrara en sus pulmones, pero parecía ser algo inútil. Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas — Está bien, Cas, relájate. Todo va estar bien — negó con fuerza. Dean lo sostuvo con aún más.

Las lágrimas calientes siguieron bajando por sus mejillas, el olor de Dean sirvió para calmarlo lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que había amado desde el primer segundo en que los vio. Se arrojó hacia sus brazos y envolvió los suyos en el cuerpo del alfa, necesitaba la cercanía, necesitaba expresar cuando es que lo quería cuanto es que lo necesitaba y lo mucho que lo tranquilizaba con su sola presencia.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cas? Dime que pasa — susurro en su oído, las manos de Dean recorrieron su espalda acariciándolo como él muchas veces lo hizo mientras su cachorro lo necesitaba. — Todo está bien, todo va estar bien. Perdóname, lo siento no quería ponerte así.

— Te amo, bebé— respondió aspirando el aroma de su cachorro y envolviendo sus brazos con más fuerza —, fuiste lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en toda mi vida, Sam y tú son la única razón por la que estoy aquí. Perdóname nunca quise hacerte nada como lo que te hice, perdóname.

Dean retrocedió en su abrazo.

Castiel apretó los labios y se separó, su cachorro estaba haciendo lo correcto al alejarse de la persona que lo había condenado por el resto de la eternidad. Dean sujeto su rostro y acaricio su mejilla, secando las lágrimas que hasta ahora no habían dejado de caer de sus ojos.

— También te amo, Cas — dijo Dean depositando un beso en sus labios húmedos. Castiel negó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin embargo, no se apartó y se encontró devolviendo el beso cada vez que podía. — Eres mi omega, mi bonita omega y no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo, lo juro.

— Jo está bien es una buena chica— respondió tragando el malestar que le causaba pensar en Dean envolviendo a la otra chica en sus brazos. Era un pensamiento sucio que no podía evitar. Todo en él estaba sucio. Era mejor que Dean estuviera con una mujer como la hija de Ellen que formara su propia familia — No es correcto lo que hacemos y debemos detenernos antes de que alguien salga lastimado.

Dean negó y hundió su rostro en su cuello aspirando el aroma de omega.

La tranquilidad que siempre le enviaba el olor de su cachorro lo hizo gemir suavemente, dando palmadas tranquilizantes a su espalda. En la antigüedad usaba este olor cuando estaba cansado o enfermo, el olor de sus cachorros siempre le recordaba que debía mejorar para cuidar de ellos. Ahora la sensación era diferente y el aroma de su cachorro mayor además de tranquilizarlo también lo excitaba, pudo comprobarlo al sentir una mancha deslizarse de su agujero hasta las bragas.

Dean se incorporó, su frente apoyada contra la suya.

— Invente lo de Jo porque estaba enojado de que te vieras tan enamorado de John. — un sonrojo marco las pecosas mejillas. Castiel sonrió. — Todo es mentira no quiero nada con Jo. Quiero que te des cuenta que tú eres el único omega bueno para mí. Eres mi omega. No voy a querer nunca a nadie como te quiero a ti mamá.

Un alivio inexplicable se asentó en su palpitante corazón al escuchar la declaración de su hijo, no estaba durmiendo con la chica de Harvelle ni con ninguna otra persona. Las imágenes que se había estado haciendo en la cabeza desaparecieron tan pronto como su mente las creó.

La ardiente pasión que había disfrutado por semanas y que hace unos días quiso apagar de golpe, no iba a desaparecer tan fácil. No importaba que era lo que pasaba, lo único que quería sentir era las manos de Dean sobre su cuerpo, sus palabras susurradas en el oído y las promesas que se hacían entre ellos. Promesas que nunca podrían cumplir. La tentación estaba bajo su mismo techo, cada vez que respiraba el olor del alfa estaba en el aire, su presencia recordándole todas las veces que se vieron envueltos en la cama haciéndose adictos a lo prohibido.

— Dean — atrajo al alfa de nuevo y beso sus labios con suavidad, sí Dean quería detenerlo podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Pero sabía que no lo haría, porque su conexión iba más allá de eso, porque podía sentir todas las veces que habían estado juntos como sus cuerpos respondían automáticamente, como su corazón estaba profundamente arraigado al suyo. Las manos de Dean recorrieron sus piernas acercándolo más a él e inclinándose sobre su cuerpo dejándolo recostado contra el apoyabrazos.

Podían negar sus sentimientos a los demás, nunca a ellos mismos.

Dean rompió el beso para desabrochar su camisa.

— No pude dejar de contenerme cuando entré a tu habitación esa noche, no encontraba la forma de hacerte ver lo que sentía por ti. No quise obligarte, pero no tenía otra forma de mostrártelo.

Observo el rostro de Dean, sonriendo con cariño, en un momento recordando el suave rostro que admiro cuando el bebé nació y fue puesto en sus brazos por primera vez. Dean ya no era aquel niño, pero descubrió que sus sentimientos mayormente seguían siendo los mismos, la única diferencia era que habían evolucionado a un aspecto más íntimo. Volvería a dar todo por su cachorro sin dudarlo.

Castiel busco los labios de Dean para besarlo de nuevo. Dean renuncio a la idea de deshacer sus botones y correspondió a su beso, un beso que inicio lentamente con una pequeña chispa y que pronto se convirtió en llamas que los estaban consumiendo a los 2. Un beso que le quitaba el aliento.

Las manos de Dean se deslizaron en sus muslos, empujando su falda hacia adelante arremolinándola en sus caderas y vientre. Las manos acariciaron su entrepierna sobre las bragas de algodón. La humedad entre sus piernas aferrándose a la suave tela. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito al sentirlo apretar su pequeña polla.

Dean cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz: — Tranquilízate no voy a hacer nada de lo que papá pueda sospechar y si estas en silencio Sam tampoco se va a dar cuenta, sé un buen omega para mí —, deslizo la mano fuera de su boca cuando asintió.

Miro en dirección al pasillo donde las escaleras y la puerta principal se encontraban, su hijo menor y su alfa podían aparecer por ese pasillo en cualquier momento y descubrir la verdad. No solo se trataba de él engañando a su alfa, una ruptura de ese tipo dolería, pero sería terrible que alfa o su cachorro menor lo encontraran con su propio hijo entre sus piernas y acariciándolo.

El destino fue cruel con él, con ambos. Fue cruel cuando se convirtió en un omega y su madre lo forzaba a estar encerrado en sus calores e intentaba sacar su lado débil de su cuerpo con un castigo que consistía en sus hermanos alfa golpeándolo, fue cruel cuando fue desechado de su familia por estar embarazado, y en el momento en que sintió que tenía todo bajo control fue cruel nuevamente cuando hizo que su hijo y él se desearan de una forma que avergonzaría a dios.

— Deja de pensar— dijo Dean atrayendo su atención. Levanto las caderas para que Dean pudiera levantar sus bragas correctamente y miro una vez más hacia atrás antes de concentrarse en lo que el alfa estaba haciendo entre sus piernas, se mordió el labio al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Dean, su hijo no dejo de mirarlo mientras descendía por sus muslos y atraía su polla para darle una breve lamida antes de que su lengua húmeda encontrara su camino hacia su entrepierna.

— Dean— murmuro con satisfacción echando la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos del alfa apretaron su trasero haciéndolo respingar. Paso una mano por el cabello castaño oscuro de Dean y lo jalo hacia arriba a la misma vez que retrocedían sus caderas y se incorporaba para besarlo en los labios, probando el mismo sabor de su mancha en un beso intenso. — No — dijo antes de que Dean pudiera protestar llevo sus manos hasta la pretina de los pantalones del alfa para deslizarla lo suficiente para sacar su pene endurecido.

Lo mejor sería detenerse si dejaba que Dean continuaba no podría frenar sus instintos y terminarían haciéndolo sobre el sillón y él suplicaría por el nudo del alfa, dejándolos anudados por 30 minutos arriesgándose a ser descubiertos.

Dean entendió, una sonrisa amplia embelleció su rostro adolescente y se levantó para ayudar a deslizar los pantalones lo suficiente para que su trasero quedara desnudo sobre el sofá.

Tomo el miembro del alfa en sus manos y lo acaricio desde la punta hasta que sus dedos se hundieron en el grueso vello oscuro, su otra mano acaricio el saco pesado debajo de él y se mordió el labio, antes de pedirle a Dean que lo besara de nuevo.

— Mi bebé alfa— susurro entre besos, jalando levemente el miembro endurecido, podía sentir como el palpitante miembro se endurecía en la punta avisando sobre el nudo que estaba por formarse— mi perfecto bebé alfa— mordió el labio de Dean ganándose un gemido de recompensar, se apartó empujándolo sobre el sofá y obligándolo a recostarse contra el respaldo. Se deslizo en el suelo cuidando de poner una almohada en sus rodillas. Fue su turno de gemir al ver la gota de pre en la punta y su instinto omega se hizo cargo, inclinándose y llevárselo por completo en la boca. A John le gustaba que lo llevara en la boca así que ya había perdido el efecto nauseabundo hacía tiempo y no era un impedimento para poder llevar a Dean hasta el fondo.

Sabía que Dean no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

— Diablos, Cas — sonrío tanto como pudo con el trozo de carne entre sus labios y apretó el muslo de Dean apreciativamente antes de retroceder hasta que solo la cabeza que comenzaba a formar un nudo quedara sobre sus labios, volvió a hacerlo hasta que pudo sentir el nudo hincharse contra su garganta y así hasta que creyó que su garganta dolería — Si no sales ahora voy a anudarte la boca y sabes cuándo tarda en deshacerse— advirtió Dean, sus manos manteniendo su cabeza en la misma posición contra diciendo sus palabras.

Deslizo la polla hasta que solo estuvo rozando sus labios.

— Hazlo, alfa— nunca usaba su voz omega ya que era innecesaria, pero considero que era un momento apropiado, con esto su omega aceptando el dominio del alfa sobre él. Sostuvo la polla acariciándola con ambas manos y segundos después se dio cuenta que funciono porque su boca se inundó con la llegada de Dean, intento tragar todo lo que podía y el resto se deslizo de su boca hasta su barbilla, el resto cayó sobre el suelo.

Dean respiro con dificultad y se dejó caer en el sillón, Castiel sonrío y limpio sus labios con el dorso de su mano antes de incorporarse y besar en cuello de su hijo, justo donde iría una marca de apareamiento. Deseo poder marcarlo, y supo que su hijo deseaba lo mismo porque un aullido adolorido dejo sus labios.

— Lo sé, bebé— beso nuevamente el cuello, aspirando por unos segundos la glándula de olor, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Dean estremecerse por las lágrimas y al levantar la mirada vio los ojos verdes humedecidos. Se apartó para recostarse a su lado en el sillón y acunarlo sobre su pecho, acaricio su espalda y dio besos en su nuca al igual que lo hacía cuando era un bebé. — Te amo, Dean— dijo suavemente.

Este era su bebé, no podía permitir que algo le pasara, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarse de su lado, un dolor agonizante aparecía en su pecho cada vez que lo hacía, así había sido siempre y siempre seria así.

Quizás más tarde lo lamentarían, pero por ahora no importaba.

Rodeo sus extremidades en el duro cuerpo del alfa, ignorando la mancha que se escapaba de su entrepierna, se inclinó para buscar los dulces labios una vez más y acaricio con ternura el cabello castaño oscuro.

— Mamá ¿me das un beso? —pregunto Dean su voz casi inocente. Castiel asintió con una risa torpe. Dejo que Dean se apartara de su abrazo de pulpo y que escalara sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Vio la sonrisa triste antes de sentir los labios sobre los suyos.

Los besos de Dean eran algo natural para él, su hijo siempre fue un cachorro cariñoso con él, siempre buscaba la cercanía de su madre omega y rodearlo con su aroma alfa. Algo que en su momento Castiel pensó que se debía a que su bebé era adorable e inexperto. Ahora comprendía que era por un sentimiento diferente.

— Podemos detenernos en cualquier momento que tú quieras cachorro, puede que en el futuro encuentres tu alma gemela.

Pensó en las palabras que Dean no dejaba de murmurar nunca. “Somos almas gemelas”. Se negaba a que su mente divagara con dicha especulación, John era su único alfa. O esas palabras eran las que se decía a menudo para convencerse de que esa era la verdad absoluta, hace tan solo unos minutos su omega llamo alfa a Dean.

Apoyo una mano en el hombro de Dean y le dio un suave apretón.

— Es enserio que aún no te das cuenta que tú eres mi alma gemela, Cas— alfa se levantó apartándose de su toque. Lo vio incorporarse y arreglarse los pantalones, quien no hubiera presenciado lo que acaba de suceder entre los dos bien podría decir que solo eran madre e hijo sentados hombro a hombro en el sillón de la casa. Pero la humedad delatora entre sus piernas y el olor del alfa excitado no dejaban ninguna duda.

— John fue con Jim— murmuro, los ojos verdes de Dean lo miraron permaneciendo quieto por unos segundos. 

— ¿Por eso estabas hiperventilando? — Castiel asintió. — No dirá nada, y si lo hace iré hasta esa maldita capilla y le pateare el trasero.

Ignoro el comentario y prosiguió.

— No creo que le cuente a John sobre mi confesión porque fue privada— se detuvo por unos segundos esperando la reacción de Dean, su hijo no decía nada y parecía estar pensando —, pero lo que nos vio hacer en la cocina es diferente. ¿Qué va a pasar si le dice?

— Te preocupa que Alfa no te quiera nunca más.

— Por favor Dean, no es momento para celos— se quejó con una mueca en su rostro, después negó y extendió su mano para apretar el brazo de su hijo— me preocupa que es lo que John pueda hacerte.

— Lo retare si sucede— sonaba seguro en sus palabras, pero Castiel lo conocía perfectamente. Dean amaba a su padre.

— No — aseguro, su tono de voz no dejaba duda sobre su desaprobación ante sus alfas peleando.

John era inocente, su alfa lo único que siempre había sido fue ser un gran padre, protector y proveedor de su familia, había cumplido su papel como alfa en todos los sentidos. Y Castiel sabía que nunca hubiera podido escoger a un mejor alfa que John Winchester, siempre iba a amarlo. Aunque no de la misma forma en que su devoción y amor estaba con Dean.

La culpa lo invadió.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres que diga o haga, mamá? — pregunto Dean sujetando su mano y aferrándose a ella como si de repente estuvieran tratando de apartarlo de su lado. — Podemos irnos, lejos de aquí donde nadie sepa lo que somos.

Negó al instante, casi horrorizado.

— No es correcto que nos vayamos sin decir nada, no podemos hacerle eso a tu padre y a Sam, sabes que nunca abandonaría a mi cachorro — resoplo con un suspiro tembloroso— ¿Qué crees que va pensar Sam cuando nos marchemos y después vea que lo hicimos porque tenemos una relación incestuosa? no creo que este tranquilo y feliz con su hermano convirtiéndose en su padrastro. No es posible.

— Entonces dime que quieres que diga o haga mamá— la pregunta resonó en la sala, flotando en el aire de su hogar.

Durante la abrumadora excitación de su encuentro había pensado que todo estaría bien, pero ahora que el calor se había esfumado, la realidad lo golpeaba de nuevo. No era posible, de ninguna forma iba a ser posible que salieran victoriosos de esto. Por lo menos no como Dean quería. Ambos estaban siendo ilusos.

No dijeron nada más, el silencio que se plantó entre ambos era lo suficientemente claro como para llenarlo con palabras que no los llevarían a ningún lado.

Dean se marchó luego de 2 minutos de silencio.

Castiel observo la mancha en el suelo y atrajo un pañuelo para limpiar la suciedad de la alfombra, se levantó del sillón y camino hasta las ventanas abriéndolas para que el olor de su excitación abandonara la estancia, fue hasta el baño, lavo su boca y limpio su cara y su entrepierna con una toallita húmeda.

Deseaba poder tener una respuesta a la relación que inevitablemente sabía que ya tenía con Dean, pero su mente estaba en blanco, había muchas ideas por supuesto, pero ninguna era buena. No existía ninguna en la que todos terminaran bien, estaba pidiendo un imposible. Indudablemente alguien iba a salir lastimado en todo esto.

Entro en la habitación de Dean encontrándolo recostado en la cama con la mitad del rostro escondido en su antebrazo y su cuerpo envuelto en una manta, se acercó hasta la cama y deslizo sus sandalias fuera de sus pies, trepo a la cama y sus manos abrazaron el torso de Dean. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hijo y se relajó cuando las manos de Dean también lo rodearon y acariciaron su espalda con amor.

— Te amo, bebé.

— También te amo mamá.

Se quedaron dormidos y no escucharon cuando John regreso a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber con felicitaciones o un comentario <3
> 
> También ya se encuentra publicado en wattpad en caso de que quieran ir a leerlo por ahí 😊


	4. Percepción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean regresa de la escuela para encontrarse con un visitante inesperado.  
Castiel tiene algo que confesar

**"Si yo fuera papá, no te dejaría solo ni un instante".**

**Castiel revolvió el cabello de su cachorro y siguió con la tarea de cortar las verduras para la sopa de pollo de su cachorro mayor. Dean despertó con temperatura alta, sin embargo, su hijo no parecía darse cuenta ya que si no fuera porque su madre toco su frente no se habrían percatado que no estaba bien de salud.**

**Dean no se alejó de su lado, solo lo suficiente para permitirle cortar las verduras para la sopa.**

**Sammy intentó acercarse, pero Dean le gruño y el cachorro se alejó confundido y asustado, como hermanos habían tenido peleas, pero nunca una donde Dean se portará salvaje con su hermanito.**

**"Es un alfa" Señaló su madre con una sonrisa dentada, Sammy había corrido a los brazos de su abuela y con sus ojos verdes en los azules de su madre prestando atención a lo que ella decía. Su madre levanto en sus brazos a Sam y lo acomodo en su regazo. "La temperatura es por eso. Gracias a dios no contagiaste tu desgracia a los pobres cachorros, Castiel” los fríos ojos azules de su madre se enfocaron en él.**

**Castiel dejó de pelar las papas, dejo el cuchillo alejado del alcance de la creciente curiosidad de Sam y se puso en cuclillas para quedar cara a cara con su hijo y hablarle directamente.**

**"Serás un alfa, bebé" Su omega se regocijo y para sus adentros suspiro de alivio, su hijo no podría ser él. Nunca iba a ser forzado o rechazado debido a su biología, nadie iba a frustrar sus sueños ni le diría que eso no eran para él. Cerró sus brazos entorno a Dean y lo abrazó con fuerza, la temperatura corporal de Dean había aumentado, pero ahora sabía que era el síntoma de la presentación de su cachorro.**

**"Afortunadamente es un alfa, si dios lo permite tú también serás uno Sammy", su madre le dio un beso baboso a Sam en la mejilla.**

**No recordaba haber visto a su madre así de feliz en mucho tiempo.**

**"¿Seré un alfa?" Pregunto Sam inocentemente. Su madre sonrió y asintió.**

**"Dean gruño cuando te acercaste a tu madre, porque la madre de ambos es un omega" el semblante de la cara de su madre cambio por uno de molestia cuando menciono la vergonzosa casta a la que él pertenecía. "Su alfa apenas está surgiendo, es como un bebé por lo tanto todavía no entiende quién es amenaza y quién no lo es, tampoco entiende que su mamá no es un omega que está libre para hacerle un nudo y servirlo como todos los omegas deben hacerlo con un alfa".**

**Castiel se apartó de Dean alarmado por las palabras de su madre, caminó hasta su madre y alejo a Sam de sus brazos. Dean gruño, pero Castiel lo contuvo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y manteniéndolo a su lado, su hijo mayor se abrazó a su cintura.**

**"No hables sobre eso con mis hijos", su madre parecía repentinamente ofendida, su posición cambio y enarco una ceja alegando que es mejor que sus hijos supieran para que servían los omegas, "madre intento darles una mejor educación para que no vean a los omegas solo como criadores o piensen que están solos para servir a los alfas.**

**"Claro como tú eres el mejor ejemplo de ello, te inclinaste como una cualquiera frente a John la primera vez que tuviste oportunidad, es una suerte que se conviertan en alfas y no en omegas putas necesitadas" abrió la boca y se quedó así por unos segundos, una presión se instaló en su pecho y sintió las lágrimas picar en sus ojos. Pero la idea de que en un futuro sus hijos creyeran lo mismo, lo hizo enfermar.**

**"Mamá ya es suficiente" Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas y apoyando a Sam contra su cadera y pegando Dean a su cuerpo mientras que con su mano libre le cubría la oreja esperando que no prestara atención a las palabras. "Es mejor que te vayas de mi casa. Ahora.”**

**Naomi se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada por media hora y les sonrió a sus dos nietos antes de alejarse por la puerta, media hora había sido un nuevo registro.**

**Castiel le dio un beso en la cabeza despeinada a Sam y lo puso de nuevo en la silla que su madre había abandonado. Le sonrió a Dean quien no se apartaba de su lado y estaba sosteniendo su camisa, prosiguió a seguir cortando la verdura. Sus hijos no dejaban de mirarlo como si esperaran que dijera algo. Castiel suspiro y asintió para sí mismo, se limpió la mano en el mandil que estaba usando y le tendió una rodaja de zanahoria a Sammy, su bebé agradeció mientras masticaba como conejo.**

**"Su abuela se sentía mal por eso dijo esas cosas que son desagradables" explico con paciencia. Sam ladeo el rostro y entrecerró los ojos.**

**"¿Siempre se siente mal la abuela?" Pregunto Sam.**

**"No puedes dejar que te hable así". Gruño Dean. Decidió fingir que no vio a Sam robarse otra de las zanahorias y se llevó una mano a las caderas mientras miraba a su hijo mayor.**

**Su madre lo amaba, podría hacerlo, de hecho, él se convencía de que era cierto. Ya era madre y conocía el sentimiento innegable de amor hacia sus hijos, ese sentimiento de protección y afecto que solo una madre podría sentir por su cachorro. Naomi Novak era muchas cosas, pero incluso ella amaba a sus cachorros, tan solo su forma de hacerlo era diferente.**

**Dean había preguntado si su abuela se sentía mal debido a su comentario. Castiel quiso negar y decirle que no, sin embargo, no dejaba de recordar lo mal que se puso su madre cuando padre los abandonó por una omega más joven, tampoco olvidó la expresión de su madre cuando se presentó como una omega. Había estado muy, muy mal, y creyó que su biología cambiaría dejándolo atado con la creencia de que, si no 'saciaba' su celo, su condición simplemente desaparecería.**

**Fue como un infierno y no solo pasó una vez.**

**"Su abuela" Tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera para darse valor, y pensar correctamente en sus palabras. Su relación con su madre no era la mejor, pero tampoco hablaría mal de ella mucho menos les contaría la versión profunda a sus infantes. "Al igual que algunas personas tienen la creencia de que los omegas masculinos no son buenos. Nada de eso es cierto.**

**Los ojos curiosos de Sam lo miraron.**

**"Es por eso que dijo de los omegas, tú eres uno".**

**Castiel lo señalo y le dio un golpecito en el frente simulando darle una estrella como premio por haber acertado. Sam se rio.**

**"Exacto cachorros, soy un omega lo que me da la capacidad de tener hijos y proveerles con lactancia para mantenerlos fuertes, soy un hombre como tu padre, pero mi biología es diferente a la de él".**

**Dean jadeo y un puchero se dibujó en sus labios "Yo no quiero tener bebés, no quiero ser un omega", pasó una mano por el cabello arenoso de su hijo y soplo un beso en su dirección.**

**"Ser omega no tiene nada de malo" Sus palabras dichas para sí mismo en un intento de convencerse, muchas cosas estaban mal específicamente en la discriminación que se vive, hace unos años todavía eran asesinados legalmente los omegas masculinos por ser considerados una atrocidad y que habían sido enviados del infierno por los más asiduos a la iglesia. "Tú serás un alfa, por eso tu temperatura está elevada y puedes olfatearme. Serás como tu padre, el alfa de la casa.**

**"¿Yo también puedo ser un alfa?" exclamo Sam con la boca llena.**

**Castiel se cruzó de brazos y miró con una ceja enarcada a su cachorro menor, ya había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que no se debe hablar con la boca llena. Sam trago rápidamente, lo que le gano otra reprimenda.**

**"Lo siento mamá, pero ¿si puedo ser un alfa como Dean y papá?**

**Castiel apoya una mano sobre la de Sam y le dio un leve apretón cariñoso.**

**"Lo más probable es que si bebé. Los hermanos menores suelen presentarse igual a los mayores, solo hay algunas veces donde no pasa eso, pero específicamente de cómo se presenten nunca deben dudar que los vamos a amar**

**Después de alimentarlos llevó a sus bebés a la cama, la temperatura de Dean fue en aumento y su hijo ya estaba quejándose por el dolor de cabeza. Sammy permaneció junto a Dean consolándolo lo más que pudo hasta que el alfa surgente lo rechazó y lo envió lejos. Castiel se recostó en medio de los dos en su cama matrimonial para evitar que se lastimaran, y los acurruco a cada lado de su cuerpo, Dean aún gruñía por la cercanía de Sam, pero Castiel lo aplaco acariciando su espalda y dándole besos en el frente de vez en cuando.**

**Sammy ya estaba dormido y el comenzaba a pestañear cuando Dean hablo.**

**"Mamá" Castiel abrió un ojo y murmuró haciendo saber que estaba escuchando, "¿tú puedes ser mi omega?"**

**Castiel sonrió con ternura a su bebé y le dio un beso en la frente.**

**"No puedo bebé. Soy tu mamá, ahora estás olfateando a mi omega y te gusta porque es nuevo para ti. ¿Recuerdas la vez que probaste los dulces explosivos de chicle?" Dean asintió. "Bueno pasa lo mismo.**

**"También dijiste que no podrías comerlas" Los ojos verdes de Dean lo miraron pensativo. Castiel sonrió y lo acurruco contra su pecho.**

**"A veces hay cosas que aunque nos gusten mucho no podemos tener o hacer. Vas a crecer y ser un alfa, aun eres pequeño, pero pronto empezaras a olfatear nuevos olores y todo se anivelará para ti, conocerás una persona que huela también que vas a saber que esa persona es con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, sentir que los dos fueron creados el uno para el otro. Así funcionan los verdaderos compañeros, espero consigas el tuyo**

**"¿Papá es tu verdadero compañero?". Castiel sonrió y miro hacia el techo de la habitación, podría sentir la mirada de Dean permanecer en él esperando la respuesta.**

**John fue el primer alfa fuera de su familia que conoció, al principio no todo fue amor, admitió que se aferró a John porque le prestó la atención y le demostró el aprecio que nadie más hacia. También sabía que John no se enamoró de él hasta el momento después de que Dean viniera al mundo, lo único que los unió fue Dean, de ahí de poco a poco su amor fue naciendo. Nada fue como un clic especial, tal como lo pintaban las leyendas sobre el verdadero compañero, solo eran un omega y un alfa que se atraían, un omega y un alfa que fueron descuidados, un omega y un alfa que se unieron solo porque un bebé apareció en sus vidas.**

**"Algunas personas creen que es solo una leyenda" Respondió antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.**

* * *

Castiel frunció los labios evitando que las palabras salieran de su boca, John estaba enojado apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del baño y gritándole, la furia podría olfatearse en el aire. La tensión entre ambos era imposible de ignorar. Permanecía sentado en la cama, viendo y escuchando a su alfa quejándose de lo que estaba mal.

—Ya, dije que lo siento - repitió, antes de levantarse y empezar a acomodar las sabanas de la cama. John no estaba contento con él dándole la espalda, así que lo sostuvo del brazo y lo forzó en la misma posición en la que había estado.

Castiel tomo aire y respiro, podría comportarse como un adulto puesto que lo era, pero no podría evitar querer solo darse la vuelta e ignorar lo que alfa estaba gritándole. Conto los segundos para darse paciencia.

—Dean no solo quiso salir de la casa contra mis reglas— John señalo acusadoramente— también uso su voz alfa para doblegarte y qué tú cedieras a dejarlo salir sin mi autorización. Por ese motivo está castigado

\- ¿Y cómo ayuda que lo envíes a su habitación aislándolo de las personas? Alzo la voz al ver que John iba a interrumpirlo— ¡John lo golpeaste contra el muro!

\- ¿Querías que lo premiará? - John se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.

Castiel se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a él.

No quiero que use la fuerza con nuestros hijos, esa no es la solución. Si usamos la fuerza para educarlos no somos diferentes a nuestros padres.

Toda la tranquilidad que sabía que alfa se había esforzado por mantener, termino desmoronándose en un segundo ante la mención de sus padres. John lo sujeto del brazo impidiéndole que se alejara.

—Dean tiene 16 años, Castiel— John aflojo el agarre de su brazo lo suficiente como para que se apartara si así lo quisiera, no lo hizo — es un alfa. No puedes ir a consolarlo y arrullarlo hasta que se quede dormido, cuando Dean era un cachorro te permitía tener muchas libertades con él y lo comprendía porque era un niño, ya no lo, es más. Su olor ya es el de un hombre alfa, puedo olerlo en ti.

Puso una mano sobre el lado de la cara de John y ahueca su mandíbula atrayéndolo y enfrentando su rostro contra el suyo, la respiración errática de John se siente como una brisa en sus mejillas, mueve su nariz contra la mandíbula fuerte y deja que su aroma de omega tranquilice al alfa de John.

—Dean es mi hijo, nuestro hijo John— reitera, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del alfa, tomando un gran bocado del aroma con el que su omega se había desarrollado. John hizo lo mismo y sus brazos se cierran entorno a su cintura atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, dejando que su alfa lo aromatice y que lo reclame una vez más dejándole saber al mundo a quien le pertenece. Castiel tiembla en sus brazos cuando los dientes vuelven a encajarse en la marca en su hombro, reafirmando la mordida de reclamo - Dean siempre va ser mi bebé, no me importa cuántos años tenga. Tú eres mi alfa. Solo lo consolé y me quedé dormida a su lado.

La mentira sabe amarga en sus labios, pero se desliza tan rápido como lo dijo, no era del todo falso después de todo. John era su alfa, pero Dean siempre iba a ocupar una posición diferente en su corazón.

John lame una larga franja en su mordida y se aleja dándole suaves besos en la mandíbula.

Déjalo que crea que todo está bien.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Dean sube al auto de Meg por la tarde, todavía puedo escuchar a su padre gritando en su cabeza, puede escuchar a Sammy levantándose perezosamente en la puerta para ver lo que ocurrió. Su madre había estado tan asustado mientras intentaba contener a su padre. Dean sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo se fuera al diablo. Al principio creyó que Jim le había contado todo lo sucedido a John, para luego se dio cuenta que su padre estaba molesto porque su madre estaba acostada con él en la cama.

Mamá había gritado y John también lo hizo. Dean solo gruño y avanzo instintivamente junto a su madre, lo que empeoro todo porque su padre cayó en cuenta de que ya era un hombre y no un cachorro como Castiel solía llamarlo de cariño.

Se fueron de la habitación dejándolo a Sam ya él en el corredor.

“¿Qué paso?” Sam estaba somnoliento, pero sus ojos permanecían alertas mientras caminaba tras de él buscando respuestas.

Dean estaba furioso, lo empujo fuera de su habitación antes de que hiciera o dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría y golpeo el colchón con fuerza gruñendo por sí mismo, se envió y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas mientras oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

Papá entro y los había encontrado durmiendo como un par de amantes, estaba furioso y había gruñido y golpeado como se esperaba que cualquier alfa hiciera si otro alfa tocaba a su compañero. Dean respondió a su alfa rugir internamente y vio todo rojo cuando John comenzó a gritarle a Castiel y lo alejo de su lado.

\- Todo el día me había preguntado que rayos sucedió contigo— dijo Meg cuando termino de contarle lo que había sucedido.

Vio a Sam esperando el autobús junto a esa beta Ruby y lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, Sam le dedico una de sus caras de perra y lo ignoro. Sam no estaba pasando por alto la situación actual de su hogar.

\- ¿Pero si paso algo entre ustedes?

\- Meg –advirtió. 

Meg levanto las manos en señal de paz.

\- Bien. Debes detener tu mierda antes de que John se dé cuenta, dices que solo estaba enojado porque Castiel ignoro su petición de mantenerte aislado y se durmió contigo consolando al pequeño cachorro Dean— la morena se burló e hizo ademanes exagerados con las manos. Dean rodo los ojos— imagina lo que hará contigo si descubre todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Puedo enfrentarlo— aseguro con firmeza.

Su voz podría decir una cosa, pero su mente era un caos, por supuesto que antes de que se deslizara entre las piernas de su madre, ya había pensado en todas las posibilidades que tenían de que algo saliera mal. Entre esas posibilidades estaba que Castiel se negara y fuera a acusarlo con su padre, John lo enfrentaría porque un alfa como su padre no pasaría por alto una ofensa de ese tamaño, entonces Dean se preparó para responder si es que todo salía mal. Amaba y admiraba a su padre, pero estaba listo para hacer cualquier cosa por Castiel. Mas adelante resolvería el asunto de la vinculación de Castiel y John.

\- y terminar como una de esas tragedias griegas, mi padre tiene un dicho para ese tipo de cosas; te sorprendería lo que se es capaz de hacer por un buen coño, aunque sea de…

\- No hables así de él, no es solo eso - Dean apretó los puños y un gruñido salió de su garganta. - Déjame aquí.

Meg resoplo una risa burlona, pero detuvo el auto cerca de una acera.

\- ¿Es enserio, Dean? - preguntó con incredulidad al ver qué estaba decidido a no salir con ella. Dean se dio la vuelta— Bien como sea, te veré mañana en la escuela. Diviértete pervertido.

Dean frunció el ceño mientras sacaba sus auriculares de su bolcillo y los puso sobre sus oídos, camino hacia su casa y dejo que la vieja música de rock que su padre le había enseñado a adorar lo acompañara.

Piensa en lo que podrían hacer. Piensa en sus sentimientos hacia Castiel, no solo es la pasión cegadora y atrayente lo que lo orillo a entrar esa noche en la habitación de su madre, sabe que es más allá de eso porque entre más pasa el tiempo, es que comprende que necesita Castiel casi como necesita el aire mismo. No solo ama la creciente necesidad sexual que tiene al olfatear el dulce olor omega, sino que anhela estar a su lado y proporcionarlo, entregarle el mundo si es posible. No solo ama la fuerza con la que sus muslos gruesos se aferran a su cadera, sino que también ama la sonrisa gomosa que hace sin darse cuenta. Ama la tranquilidad que tiene en sus abrazos y las palabras de aliento susurradas a su oído.

Era un tabú, no era tan tonto y no estaba tan cegado como para no comprender la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, sabía que lo que su madre y él no tenían era correcta, podían ser alfas y omegas, pero el incesto seguía siendo un escándalo para la sociedad. Algo tonto si le preguntaban, la gente decía que el amor era amor. Exacto, ese era el punto, estaba enamorado de su madre y cuando estaban juntos no le importaba el parentesco, tan solo quería rodear a Castiel con sus brazos, inhalar su aroma y que llevara a sus cachorros, quería presumirlo ante el mundo y morder su cuello en forma de reclamo.

Desde edad temprana se dio cuenta que su madre y él estaban solos, papá siempre estaba fuera de la casa y ambos permanecían en la casa, la relación con las familias no era buena por lo tanto solo quedaban ellos todo el día solos en casa, jugando, leyendo, conversando como si fueran amigos. Luego llego Sam, Dean estaba celoso de mamá le prestara más atención al bebé, pero Castiel le recordó que él era su cachorro especial y que siempre lo iba a amar. Dean no se preocupó más y le dio libertad a la omega para que cuidara del cachorro.

Dormían juntos hasta que alcanzo la edad suficiente para que su padre considerará que podía dormir solo, él se enfadó con el alfa de la casa y fue la primera vez que tuvo el pensamiento de que su padre estaba mejor lejos que con ellos, especialmente en un lugar donde no estuviera alejándolo de su mamá. Bajo la cabeza y asintió a todo lo que dijo alfa. Su madre no se quejó ni lo delato cuando él se escabullía porque no podía dormir si no tenía a su madre cerca, Sammy había dejado de dormir con mamá mucho tiempo antes que él. En ese entonces no lo asociaba con nada, pero al ir creciendo se percató que era debido a su alfa amaba la compañía del omega. Sabía que el omega de su madre también estaba cómodo con su cercanía porque cuando su alfa lo marcaba "accidentalmente", Castiel no se quejaba ni lo apartaba a menos que fuera lo cómodo suficientemente lejos como para comenzar a olfatear.

Continúo caminando con la mente ocupada en sus recuerdos, hasta acercarse a su casa y divisar un auto de años recientes parado frente a la cerca blanca de su casa, el auto de John no estaba frente al garaje, apresuro el paso y mediante se acercaba intento recordar a quien pertenecía el auto que lucía familiar.

\- Vete - dentro de la casa escucho la voz de Castiel, se escuchaba irritado y el siseo que vino después lo hizo detenerse fuera de la puerta principal.

Los ojos de Castiel dejaron de ver al alfa que tenía delante de él y lo miraron a través del cristal de la puerta, el alfa dentro de la casa siguió la mirada de su madre y también se encontraron con los ojos ámbar, casi amarillos de su tío

Contuvo las ganas de gruñir y tomo aire mientras su madre se dirigía a la puerta y le abría la casa.

\- Dean— saludo Azazel con una sonrisa, que en este momento deseaba poder deshacer de sus labios. Permanencia tan cerca de su madre, que por un momento los vio como una pareja de casados que lo recibió en su hogar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto con malestar mientras entraba a la casa, sujeto el brazo de Castiel tirándolo hacia su lado, sus palmas picaron con la necesidad de atraerlo y rodear su cintura para que el otro alfa se diera cuenta a quien pertenecía el omega, no podría hacer eso así que se limitó a pararse a su lado. Castiel lo miro de reojo, de repente parecía nervioso. - John no está en casa no tienes nada que hacer aquí mientras no esté un alfa en casa.

Azazel ensancho su sonrisa y dejo escapar una carcajada acida

\- Vine a ver a mi hermano, pero su bella esposa me dice que tiene poco que salió con Bobby, todos creíamos que Bobby era el correcto, ¿no? - su madre debió haber sonreído por pura cortesía porque de otra forma no podría explicar porque estaba dándole la razón al imbécil alfa.

No le gustaría que su tío estuviera en su casa y bromeando con su madre como si estuvieran siendo íntimos amigos, no lo eran. John podría permitirle a toda la familia que habla mal de su madre y que incluso los miraran sobre el hombro con desdén cuando se encuentra en el supermercado, pero él no iba a permitir que nadie le faltara el respeto a su omega.

\- Vete— insistió, su voz se redujo a una amenaza y sintió su corazón latir raudo dentro de su pecho. Su madre lo detuvo y jalo de su brazo manteniéndolo en su lugar, un suave murmullo que no alcanzó a comprender lo hizo detenerse y dejar de mirar a Azazel para ver los ojos azules del omega.

Azazel se acomodó la corbata y carraspeo.

\- Puedes decirle a John que la familia quiere verlo, no puedes tenerlo solo para ti todo el tiempo Cas - Azazel se acercó para estrechar la mano de Castiel, y un gruñido salió de su garganta e intento sujetar del cuello a su tío en el momento en que se acercó más para intentar darle un beso en la mejilla. Castiel lo esquivo el beso sin gran esfuerzo y reafirmo su agarre manteniéndolo en su lugar. —Se convirtió en un gran alfa para cuidarte, ¿no es así Cas? -. Dean deseo poderlo golpear justo en el rostro para demostrarle que ciertamente era capaz de proteger a su omega y también para eliminar la sonrisa socarrona y pretenciosa que estaba en los labios del alfa con Armani. - Nos veremos luego. Saluda a Sam de parte de su tío favorito.

Castiel se mordió el labio y asintió despidiendo al hombre en silencio.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y Azazel se perdió de vista junto con su auto, Dean no soporto más el peso del brazo de Castiel contra el suyo era demasiado, así que empujó lejos de su alcance y camino en dirección a su habitación. Su nariz se encontró firme intentando alcanzar un leve indicio, irónicamente, de una infidelidad. Castiel iba tras de él preguntándole que era lo que estaba pasando. Lo ignoro, por su propio bien, no quería hacer algo estúpido, pero fue suficiente.

\- Dean - lo llamo su madre, no era la primera vez que lo hizo. Castiel sujeto su brazo solo para repetir la misma acción del piso de abajo. Su madre parecía herido por su trato brusco, pero no lo dejo solo.

Empujo la mochila dentro del armario y se sentó en su cama, Castiel se apoyó sobre su escritorio, los ojos azules se enfocaron en una foto de toda la familia, una que tomaron en sus últimas vacaciones, la dejo sobre el escritorio de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué hacia Azazel aquí? - pregunto con voz severa.

\- Te lo dijo, vino a buscar a John - respondió con cansancio, Dean noto que su madre lucia ojeroso y su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, aparentemente fastidiado de todo.

Imagino que su madre no necesitaría estar conforme porque tenía ahora 2 alfas los cuales rendir cuentas, su omega tenía que estar confundido y furioso. Suplico a cualquier deidad que la fatiga fuera porque no había estado íntimamente con él, y que todo fuera resultado de su omega extrañándolo.

Entonces recordó que Azazel estaba tocando a su madre.

\- Te estaba tocando porque venía a ver a John— dijo para sí mismo a una manera de burla, se levantó de la cama y camino por la habitación, no quería decirlo, pero tan pronto como se dio cuentas las palabras salieron de su boca— ¿¿también te estas acostando con él?

\- ¡Dean! - La ofensa no fue ignorada, Castiel se apartó del escritorio y llego hasta donde estaba él para golpearlo con fuerza. Su mejilla pico con la sorpresa más que por el dolor del golpe que recibió, tal vez la ocasión anterior lo dejo pasar porque se trataba de su madre, esta vez no lo haría porque la ira que tenía hacia Azazel aún no se desvanecía. Le dio la vuelta a Castiel y lo empujo contra la pared, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. El omega gimió ante el trato brusco y busco escapar de él.

\- No vuelvas a golpearme - ordenó, su voz alfa salió naturalmente. Omega asintió ante la demanda y su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo, los ojos azules se humedecieron por las lágrimas. Dean se arrepintió por poner a su madre en esta situación, pero si esta era la única forma en la que sacaría la verdad por ahora no le importaba la forma en la que lo consiguiera— No llores, dime que hacia Azazel aquí.

\- Te lo dije— insistió Castiel con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- mentira, es mentira y sigues insistiendo en mentirme después de que lo vi tocándote. Dime - urgió, el aire estaba lleno del aroma a omega asustado.

Dejo a un lado el sentimiento de culpa y la ira lo invadió, Castiel estaba enojado porque él estaba preguntando sobre lo que paso con Azazel, pero mientras estaba con el otro alfa su aroma permanecía neutral como si estuvieran 2 viejos amigos reunidos, ni siquiera intentaba moverse cuando su tío lo tenía sujetado.

\- Azazel solo vino a molestar— respondió empujándolo un poco. Dean retrocedió al darse cuenta que estaba aplastando a Castiel contra el muro. - Era lo que quería, hacerme enfadar, por eso no lo deje. Le diste exactamente lo que quería.

Dean dio un paso atrás, Castiel permaneció apoyado en la pared.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que lo hace? - quería desviar la mirada para no lidiar con los ojos acusadores de Castiel, pero se mantuvo firme. Ya no era un niño, le había dejado muy claro al omega que ya no era un cachorro, y esta era una de las oportunidades para reiterarle.

\- No— respondió de mala gana, sus ojos aun humedecidos por las lágrimas lo miraban ahora repletos de ira.

\- ¿y porque no habías dicho nada?

\- Eso no importa

\- Me importa a mí, nadie puede hablar así, mamá. Castiel permaneció en silencio y bajo la mirada. Dean impacientemente rodo los ojos, comenzando a frustrarse con la situación. — Bien entonces yo arreglare las cosas con él.

Dio un paso y su madre sostuvo una mano sobre su pecho, no ejerció fuerza para detenerlo, pero el gesto era claro.

\- ¿Aun así lo estas protegiendo? - Miro a los ojos de su madre y encontró el brillo del miedo en sus ojos. Dejo de buscar alejarse y tratar de encontrar una razón por la que Castiel no quería que se enfrentara al otro alfa. Ahueco el rostro de su madre y él se apoyó en sus caricias.

\- Azazel solo molesta, no importa puedo lidiar con ello. - el entusiasmo en la voz de su madre lo hizo retroceder, parecía tan cómodo con el trato que le daban las demás personas, se cuestionó todo lo que paso su madre para creer que era correcto que lo trataran de esa manera.

\- Una mierda, no estarás lidiando con nada iré ahora mismo a la casa del abuelo— dijo decidido. Tal vez su tío fuera un gran idiota, pero todos los Winchester, a excepción de su padre, se regían por las reglas que su abuelo impusiera como alfa de la familia. Dean hablaría con su abuelo y le dejaría ver su insatisfacción con su tío visitando a su madre omega, como alfa pediría cuentas sobre la ofensa hecha a su madre.

Dean ignoro que su madre lo llamaba mientras caminaba a través de la casa.

\- Si lo haces, Azazel me expondrá— se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver a su madre en las escaleras, se abrazaba a sí mismo y lucía tan asustado que tuvo la sensación de querer protegerlo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que exponer Azazel sobre ti? -, pregunto forzando a que su tono de voz sonara incrédulo.

\- Solo no lo hagas, te lo dije solo molesta, pero no hace nada más, todo está bien— dice su madre con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Está cansado de la situación y quiere obtener respuestas, pero no las obtiene, su madre no está cediendo y le pide que se quede sin hacer nada. Él no lo va hacer. ¿Por qué le cuesta a Castiel entender que solo quiere protegerlo?

\- Entonces no te va molestar que hable con él, que hable con papá para decirle que su hermano te está molestando. Si no quieres que yo lo arregle, bien que tu alfa haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero esto no se queda así— toma el teléfono de su bolcillo y comienza a buscar el número de su padre, ve el último mensaje que le envió a su padre “cuida a la familia, tú eres el alfa de la casa mientras yo no esté”.

\- No, Dean, no lo hagas. No metas a John en esto, nada paso estas dramatizando todo el asunto

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas escondiendo? - La duda es insoportablemente dolorosa, y la verdad comienza a hacerse notar entre líneas que empiezan a desmoronarse como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

Castiel baja de las escaleras y se acerca a él. Dean sujeta su cadera manteniéndolo quieto.

\- No estabas equivocado cuando preguntaste sobre Azazel— un sollozo sacude el cuerpo de su madre, antes de llevarse una mano al pecho, su voz temblorosa se las arregla para pronunciar correctamente las palabras: — Si me acosté con él.

\- ¿Qué? - la pregunta es instantánea y no tiene tiempo para procesarlo.

Escucho perfectamente las palabras, pero quiere escucharlas de nuevo porque es incapaz de imaginar a su madre no siendo la amorosa y leal mujer que lo prefiere incluso sobre su propio alfa. Es incapaz de imaginarlo en los brazos de Azazel, le duele el pecho con el sentimiento de la decepción, quita sus manos de la cadera de su madre, pero no se aparta.

Esta vez es Castiel quien intenta tocarlo, solo para ser negado por un movimiento firme de su cabeza. - Yo no quería, pero terminé cediendo, juro que nunca pensé en intentar hacerle algo así a John. Nunca ha vuelto a pasar desde entonces. Estoy arrepentido y he pedido perdón muchas veces a dios por lo que hice.

Ignora la justificación de su madre y continúa.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Hoy? - por favor solo di que no, que todo fue un error y que estás haciendo una broma, aunque no seas bueno con las bromas. No me hagas percibirte de otra forma.

Castiel negó lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, su labio blanquecino por la fuerza está atrapado entre sus dientes.

\- Hace casi 13 años. — confirma. Sus manos buscan las suyas en una súplica que está de más— Si dices algo, Azazel va exponer lo que paso. Le dirá a John, no puedo lidiar con la verdad. No quería decirlo tampoco, perdóname pensé que me iba a llevar a la tumba ese secreto — negó y se apartó de su madre, sus ojos no pudieron ser lo suficientemente convincentes para hacerlo que se quedara junto a él para consolarlo. - Dean— llamo su madre.

\- No quiero hablar ahora— respondió.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, Castiel intentó entrar a su habitación, pero se lo impidió, se puso los audífonos cubriendo las peticiones de Castiel para que hablaran. Más tarde cuando el auto de John estaba estacionado en el garaje y lo llamaron para la cena, Dean salió de su habitación y se sentó en la cocina con su padre contándole feliz a su madre que había encontrado una buena caza. Su madre asentía con una sonrisa forzada, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y su aroma olía triste, por lo que su alfa estaba aullando para acercarse al omega. Pero ese no era su papel, era el de su padre y lo estaba cumpliendo bien ya que no dejaba de acariciarlo y apoyarse contra él.

Pobres tontos ambas alfas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber con felicitaciones o un comentario <3
> 
> También ya se encuentra publicado en wattpad en caso de que quieran ir a leerlo por ahí 😊


	5. Ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con las cosas saliendo de control Cas sugiere que John acepte la invitacion a la casa de los Winchester y que los chicos tengan un fin de semana solo para ellos.

Gimió, no porque le resultara placentero sino porque es lo que su alfa esperaba de él, correspondió a todos los movimientos y arañó la fuerte espalda para corresponder al apalancamiento y cerró los ojos concentrándose cosas ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en su habitación.

Tampoco es que fuera doloroso, más bien lo describiría como algo incómodo. Una parte de él sabía que el vacío que sentía dentro era por su nueva condición, y que su omega estaba castigándolo por ello.

Amaba a John. Lo hacía.

Su vida sexual fue moderada debido a la lejanía del trabajo de John, no solían verse por largos periodos de tiempo, pero cuando lo hacían podía haber jurado que todas esas veces sus dedos rozaron el cielo. Ahora era diferente de lo que había sido hacia un mes, no estaban las ansias que crecía minuto a minuto, sus labios no buscaban cualquier cosa que amortiguara sus gemidos incontrolables, el temblor era porque no quería que el alfa se acercara a su marca así que cada vez que lo hacía giraba el cuello y cambiaba el ángulo.

No, no era doloroso. Más bien solo se sentía vacío.

John término con un suave gruñido seguido de un largo gemido. Castiel sonrió sin ánimo y acarició la ancha espalda con afecto. Era la primera vez en todo su matrimonio que no consiguió terminar, el problema es que ni siquiera había estado cerca de hacerlo.

Su alfa beso su pecho antes de rodar fuera de él y acurrucarse a su lado.

—Castiel —. Giro la mirada hacia John, y tarareo dejándole saber que lo estaba escuchando. — No terminaste —, señalo lo obvio. Castiel resoplo y acarició el cabello del hombre, girándose para enfrentarlo y sus pies se enredaron cuando John hizo lo mismo.

Resoplo pensando en la escusa en la que estuvo trabajando mientras John empujaba dentro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le susurraba palabras que en otro momento lo habrían hecho gemir.

— Estoy probando un nuevo método, uno de los efectos secundarios es la falta de apetito sexual. Pero no hay problema, solo pasaran días hasta que me acostumbre—. John acarició su rostro y lo miró como si estuviera apreciando una obra de arte. Castiel se odiaba cada vez que lo tocaba. La culpa fluyendo como lava ardiente a través de su sistema.

— Entonces sí que el método surge efecto, sin deseo sexual no hay bebés— bromeó John. Castiel se rio con él y lo atrajo para un beso rápido. Alfa interrumpió su beso y lo miro con seriedad— Azazel me dijo que vino a buscarme y tuvo un problema con Dean.

Omega se enredó entre los brazos del alfa y hundió su rostro en el pecho de John, acurrucándose, intentando ocultar la forma en la que lo hacía sentirse triste el hecho de que nuevamente Azazel había aparecido para arruinar su vida, esta vez lo arruino todo con Dean.

— Si Azazel vino a buscarte cuando Dean ya había vuelto de la escuela — mintió, tanteando terreno. Beso el pecho de John distrayéndose de sus propios malos pensamientos —. Bromeo diciendo que Bobby era el indicado para ti, y Dean se enfadó.

John apretó los labios y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

— La familia quiere que vayamos de visita, solo los Winchester— prosiguió. Castiel se lamió los labios y asintió, separándose de la protección que su omega sintió en los brazos del alfa. — Les dije que no voy a ir si no vas con nosotros— John se apresuró a añadir.

— Está bien, puede funcionar para que tú y los chicos tengan un día solo de alfas. No tengo problema John, ve con tu familia.

— Castiel no quiero que siga esa tontería, hemos estado juntos por 17 años, siempre te dije que haría todo por ti. Si mi familia aún no puede aceptarte tampoco tengo interés en verlos.

Su caso era diferente al de John, Castiel nunca había sido apreciado por su familia, la familia Novak no tenía ninguna esperanza en él, sus hermanos nunca se cansaron de repetirlo y su madre de alentarlos a que se lo demostrarán de una forma más física. No, John era diferente, su familia lo había amado desde el primer momento, habían crecido en un hogar seguro y rodeado de amor de sus padres y hermanos, tenía su vida resuelta económicamente. O solía tenerlo antes de que lo abandonara todo por él. Comprendía el enojo de Millie y Henry Winchester ante su llegada inoportuna a deshacer el futuro prometedor de John.

"Una vez más estas arruinando la vida de alguien".

Dean lo ignoro desde el día en que le confesó que estuvo con Azazel, su hijo no entendió que no fue su culpa, fue su omega quien terminó por ceder a las insinuaciones de Azazel. Igual que su omega se vio forzado a ceder cuando su hijo entró a su habitación.

Su omega sabía que debió decir que no, ambas ocasiones debió haberse negado, haber huido y correr hacia John para contarle lo que estaba pasando. Pero la palabra hubiera no era algo que existiera, lo importante era lo que paso, lo que hizo.

Con Azazel la vergüenza fue tan grande que se quedó callado, cuando en realidad quería gritarle a John que le había sido infiel. La culpa lo seguía carcomiendo hasta ahora, John Winchester no merecía nada de eso.

Empeoro cuando meses más tarde se enteró que estaba esperando a Sam. Pensó en soluciones, alternativas que podía llevar acabo y ninguna le gusto. Había una posibilidad de que el hijo fuera de John, y aunque no lo fuera Castiel no tendría el derecho de quitarle la vida. Sabía que hizo lo correcto porque sin importar el trasfondo de todo lo ocurrido, no imaginaba su vida sin su cachorro menor.

— Como dijiste Sam y Dean están creciendo. Necesitas pasar tiempo con ellos, alfa —. John lo miró pensativo, luego de unos segundos asintió en silencio. Castiel se levantó de la cama con la sensación de la semilla de John corriendo fuera de su cuerpo y sintió molestia consigo.

John se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miro.

— ¿Te levantas ya? — preguntó con incredulidad en su voz. Castiel avanzo hasta el armario y se puso la bata, cubriendo su desnudez.

— Tengo que ir a hacer unos mandados, sino lo hago yo nadie lo hará— eso había sonado más brusco de lo que hubiera querido admitir.

— Sé que no — respondió John de mala gana dejándose caer en la cama y enredándose entre las sábanas. Castiel puede escucharlo farfullar, quería ir a la cama con él y abrazarlo, pero opto por dirigirse al baño.

Castiel se ducho esperando que el agua cayera lo suficiente fuerte para cubrir los sollozos que salían de su garganta, las lágrimas se perdieron entre el agua mientras se lavaba el cuerpo.

* * *

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana estaba despidiendo a su familia por el fin de semana.

— Mamá por favor— se quejó Sam rehuyendo de su beso. Castiel lo atrajo de todos modos y le dio un beso en la frente y le despeino el cabello ya largo, necesitaba un corte de inmediato —. Solo voy a irme por unos días.

— Es el tiempo más largo que he permanecido sin mis bebés— Cas negó con un tono melodramático que hizo reír a un más a Sam. Cas le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y le dio un último beso en la frente antes de que se apartara de su lado.

— Dramatizas recuerda el viaje de pesca— dijo John acercándose para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios, Castiel sonrió y correspondió su beso con los labios cerrados. — Aun puedes venir con nosotros— los brazos de John le rodearon la cintura y sus pulgares le acariciaron el vientre.

Cas negó. — No, es su momento para que pasen tiempo junto. Yo aprovechare para ir a ver a mamá.

John olfateo su glándula de olor con la punta de su nariz. Cas le dio un beso en la mejilla

— Estaré en el teléfono si pasa algo llámame y regresare, si es muy urgente llama a Bobby o a Jim— dijo el alfa.

No haría nada de eso, recordó en como Jim los había atrapado a Dean y a él.

Hablando de su cachorro mayor; Dean salió de la casa luciendo tan desinteresado en el repentino viaje familiar con los audífonos puestos sobre los oídos y las manos metidas en las bolsas de su delgada sudadera, Castiel se mordió el labio y se apartó de John sintiendo que no era correcto que su hijo lo viera abrazando a su padre.

— ¿Estás listo, alfa? — pregunto John mirando a su hijo de forma animada. Dean elevo ambas cejas y negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Cuando llego a su altura John le dio un palmadita a su hijo en la espalda, Dean lo miro — Sé que te molesta estar lejos de tu chica el fin de semana, pero cuando regresemos iremos a Harvelle y podrás verla un rato.

Dean hizo una mueca antes de ir en camino al auto donde Sam ya estaba sentado en la parte trasera.

— ¿No vas a despedirte de tu madre? — preguntó en voz alta.

Contuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta de su hijo, ansiando que Dean se acercara a él de nuevo y temiendo que Dean se negara a despedirse, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido en la lenta agonía.

Para su alivio Dean lo miro pensativo y luego de unos segundos se acercó. Castiel inhalo profundamente el aroma y abrazo con fuerza a su cachorro, extrañaba tanto esto. Miro sobre su hombro para ver a John mirándolos con un semblante pensativo. Se apartó con pesar de su hijo y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Dean se dio la vuelta y subió al auto sin decirle nada más.

— Cuídense— alzo la mano para despedirse de su familia, quedándose fuera de casa hasta que el auto desapareció de su vista.

* * *

John entro en los terrenos de la casa de sus padres.

La casa Winchester que albergaba a 3 familias numerosas. John siempre había encontrado su casa de Infancia como la casa perfecta, le hubiera gustado darle a Castiel lo mismo, sin embargo, su situación económica no era la mejor apenas lo suficiente para que no faltara lo indispensable, para su suerte su omega no era del tipo de omega que viviría en una casa así, y ambos habían formado una casa con cerca blanca en un vecindario suburbano. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba la sensación de que podía darle algo mucho mejor a Castiel, tal como sus hermanos lo hacían a sus propios omegas y no tenían la necesidad de abandonarlos por largos periodos de tiempo solo para darles lo que era suficiente para tener una vida “acomodada”.

Había pocos lujos y muchas cosas perdidas en su vida.

John miro a sus dos hijos, a Sam a través del retrovisor su hijo estaba jugando con su tableta y no prestaba atención a su alrededor demasiado ocupado en un juego que John podía oír que se trataba de armas. Dean al contrario estuvo más interesado en mirar el camino que en entablar una conversación.

Extrañaba cuando eran más jóvenes y sus hijos corrían para recibirlo, siempre felices de ver a su padre en casa. John no podía evitar pensar que ahora todo lo contrario sucedía. Se sentía un inquilino indeseado en su propia casa.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberse alejado dejando a sus hijos solos, incluso al mismo Castiel quien ya le había suplicado que consiguiera un trabajo más cercano, pero no su orgullo era más grande y se negaba a pedirle ayuda a su padre para conseguir un trabajo cerca. Castiel había estado molesto con su decisión, pero John lo ignoro.

Lo ignoro hasta que las cosas se salieron de control.

Enfoco su mirada en su hijo mayor, Dean estaba apoyado en la ventana del lado del pasajero, con los audífonos puestos en los oídos prefiriendo ir escuchando música que entablar una conversación con cualquiera de las personas que estaban en el auto, John sabía que no era por Sam sino por él. Dean y el tuvieron una pelea cuando encontró a su hijo abrazando a Castiel, se preguntó si habría actuado de la misma manera si se hubiera tratado de Castiel y Sam. Dean ya era un alfa mayor atrás había quedado el cachorro que su omega solía proteger a toda costa y dio paso a un hombre alfa. Recordó el olor de Dean sobre Castiel, y apenas y contuvo el gruñido que salió de su garganta.

Dean, su gran orgullo Dean. El niño que había sostenido en sus brazos por primera vez un 24 de enero hacia casi 17 años, en cuanto vio a Castiel sosteniendo a su pequeño en sus brazos sintió que su vida estaba completa en el momento en que Castiel le presentó oficialmente a Dean Henry Winchester. Entonces en el momento que sostuvo y olfateo a Dean no contuvo las ganas de llorar y prometer que haría todo por ese pequeño ser que habían creado Castiel y él.

Había sido egoísta la mayor parte de su adolescencia, inclusive lo fue cuando convenció a Castiel de estar con él pese a que el omega no estaba de acuerdo en acostarse con el antes de que formalizaran algo, había sido tan egoísta creyendo que era merecedor de todo, hasta que se topó con la dura realidad de la vida real y tuvo que irse.

— Papá — llamó Sam desde el asiento trasero e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. John movió la cabeza en señal de que estaba escuchando. Sam puso la tableta en el asiento de al lado y siguió — ¿de verdad vamos a estar aquí todo el fin de semana?

— Ese es el plan— confirmo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Porque no vino mamá? — pregunto su hijo.

La relación entre su familia y Castiel siempre había sido áspera, su madre no estaba feliz con el hecho de que renunciara a seguir con el negocio familiar con tal de ir tras Castiel, su padre comentaba menos sobre el hecho, pero su desaprobación no pasaba por alto.

Sus padres formaron una familia relativamente pequeña en comparación con la del resto de familias importantes, solo tenían 4 hijos; Michael, Azazel, Donna y él. Él era el menor por lo que su padre tenía pocas expectativas porque cualquier cosa ya lo habían hecho Michael y Azazel, inclusive Donna quien término sorprendiendo a su padre pese a ser una mujer. Bueno él también lo sorprendió, pero no de la manera que esperaba.

Lo sorprendió cuando se negó a seguir los pasos de sus hermanos, lo sorprendió aún más cuando empezó a mostrar interés en un omega de una familia rota, posteriormente cuando se negó a quitarle a su omega al bebé para que fuera criado por su familia. Terminó por romper la paciencia de su padre en el momento en que hablo de reparar su daño casándose con Castiel… y entonces tuvo que irse, y no le costó trabajo hacerlo.

Él decidió que pelearía por su familia, sí, pero su familia ya no eran las personas que estaban en casa, en ese momento su familia era Castiel y él bebé que llevaba en el vientre y solo necesitaba de eso para ser feliz.

No había lamentado nunca el día que salió de su casa.

— Hablo de que tuviéramos unos días solo para hombres—. Sam frunció el ceño pensativo. Su hijo estaba preocupado por su mamá ese fue el principal motivo por el cual lo llamó pidiéndole que volviera a casa, así que John hablo para tranquilizarlo — todo está bien Sammy, aunque sabes qué, sospecho que también quería días para él solo, démosle un descanso.

Su hijo a su lado resoplo, parecía que no estaba escuchando música por más tiempo.

— Podemos ir a correr al bosque— menciono Sam cambiando su estado de ánimo en su tono de voz sonando entusiasmado. John asintió y si lo hubiera tenido cerca le abría revuelto el largo cabello, correr no era su deporte favorito, pero Sam parecía complacido con su lado alfa corriendo al aire libre.

Miro a Dean quien seguía apoyado contra la ventana.

— ¿qué hay de ti, Dean? – su hijo levanto la cabeza y lo miro por unos segundo antes de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. John se esforzó por pasar desapercibido el gesto, se suponía que esto era para que pasaran un buen fin de semana— ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer específicamente?

— No quería venir aquí en primer lugar, ni siquiera viene Cas. ¿En la invitación que te dieron, te aclararon que no trajeras omegas? Y tú solo aceptaste.

John exhalo, apretando el volante entre sus manos evito mirar a su hijo y se concentró en el camino.

— Es mamá, no Cas— corrigió con más fuerza de lo que quería hacer, se tomó unos momentos para tranquilizar a su alfa que estaba golpeando desde adentro por una extraña razón “este no es un rival, es mi hijo” se dijo, y volvió a aclarar con calma — Castiel pensó que sería bueno que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

¿Qué había ocurrido entre él y sus hijos? ¿Qué estaba pasando con su alfa que estaba en modo de defensa frente a su hijo?

Al llegar a la casa su madre salió a recibirlo con una sonrisa en sus labios que le contagio a él.

—Madre — saludo depositando dos besos sobre las mejillas de su madre para luego abrazarla con fuerza. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Feliz ahora que veo a mi chico, y a sus chicos— su madre abrazo a Sam y forzó a que un Dean vacilante se acercara y lo hizo reír cuando lo beso. —Tu padre estará aquí para el desayuno.

Suspiro, reunirse con su padre ya no era tan incómodo como lo fue hace años, pero el sentimiento de que era una decepción todavía estaba ahí.

Su madre se dio cuenta y añadió. —Entren, tus hermanos también estarán para el desayuno.

Se sentía como en los viejos tiempos.

Por su parte Dean también estaba enojado, enojado por el hecho de que no podía estar con Cas como lo deseaba, molesto de no poder llevarlo de su brazo y presumir al mundo “Este es mi omega”, se sentía mal que estuvieran engañando a su padre, pero no podía evitarlo como tampoco porque todo eso valía la pena con tal de por lo menos recibir una de las migajas del afecto cariñoso sexual de su madre, si era un puto enfermo. Recordar que no podía evitar mirar a su tío con rabia al saber que había estado en el mismo lugar que él, su pobre padre ajeno de todo eso y abrazando a su hermano, conversando como si ambos no se hubieran acostado con el mismo omega, ¿pero es que acaso no hacía lo mismo?

—Dean, ven aquí— llamo su padre haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Dean negó con un movimiento de cabeza, excusándose con que estaba viendo la televisión y se quedó en su lugar sentando sobre el amplio sillón.

Bien pudo haberse quedado en casa haciendo lo mismo, no le encontraba sentido a haber hecho este viaje, podría “alegrarse” porque estaría lejos de Castiel y así sería menos difícil el tener que ignorarlo cuando lo único que quería hacer era estar sobre él y marcándolo con su aroma. El problema era que su tío Azazel estaba aquí también, mirándolo de vez en cuando dedicándole una sonrisa, como si supiera su secreto. Un secreto que ambos compartían. Lo ignoro y siguió viendo la pantalla.

Sam pequeño traidor estaba muy feliz con su tío Azazel, tan interesado como estaba con tomar una carrera en leyes por supuesto que a Sam le iba a interesar estar cerca de su tío y hablar en terminología que solo esa sanguijuela conocía. Su tío estaba feliz de responderle mientras que Sam parecía igual de cómodo a su alrededor.

—Descuida— escucho a su tío Azazel—, Meg está igual sería un logro apartarla de todos esos estúpidos aparatos electrónicos. Lilith no está satisfecha con su comportamiento…

Desvió su atención de la televisión hacia el largo pasillo que conducía a la cocina, en donde su abuela y las demás omegas de la casa estaban como si fuera su lugar designado pese a que tenían personal para que hiciera todas las labores de la casa. Se levantó y señalo a donde se dirigía cuando su padre le pregunto.

Su tía era bonita de cabello rubio, alta, delgada y con una sonrisa que atraparía a cualquiera. Ninguna persona seria capaz de decir que su tía no le resultaba atractiva, era una autentica belleza omega. Pese a todo eso que la volvía la omega perfecta, Azazel la había engañado.

¿Podía hacer lo mismo?

Azazel se había acostado con su madre, tomando algo que por derecho le pertenecía, él haría lo mismo… pero entonces eso lo metería en un saco semejante, una parte de él sentía que estaba engañando a su madre, irónico sí. Raro aún más.

—Señoras— saludo al entrar en la cocina.

Su abuela sostenía una baraja en su mano y le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver su atención a repartir las cartas.

—Dean— dijo su tía bajando su tasa de porcelana y dirigiéndose hacia él, dándole un apretado abrazo que lo tomo por sorpresa y tuvo que corresponder a medias—, mira que grande te has vuelto. Todo un alfa— comento mirando hacia la mesa donde las demás mujeres asentían.

Dean le acaricio descuidadamente el brazo antes de que Lilith se apartara con una sonrisa y volviera a su lugar en la silla junto a su abuela.

—En poco tiempo estará con una familia— comento Adam, un omega que no era mucho mayor que él, si no mal recordaba el hombre tenía 22 años y era el segundo cónyuge de su tío Michael después de que su tía Tessa falleciera.

—Por dios no, mi nieto debe estudiar como todos los alfas de la familia lo ha hecho, o bueno la mayoría— añadió su abuela dándole una palmada al omega castaño en la espalda. Dean evito rodar los ojos presintiendo que era la parte en la que su abuela empezaba a hablar mal de su madre, sin embargo, afortunadamente eso no paso. —Dean ¿ya has revisado lo que te gustaría hacer después de que termines la escuela?

Cas y John se lo habían preguntado en varias ocasiones, y aun no tenía claro cuál sería el futuro que escogería, ojalá fuera tan fácil como parecía serlo para Sam. Ir a una universidad significaría estar lejos de su hogar, estar lejos de Cas. No estaba preparado para estar lejos de lo que amaba.

Todavía no había resuelto eso cuando empezó su relación con Castiel, toda su energía se desvió a la forma en la que iba a hacer que su madre cediera ante sus impulsos, todos sus pensamientos se concentraban en escenarios donde la fantasía tabú superaba cualquier de sus otras motivaciones. Tampoco es que estuviera realmente interesado en ir a una universidad, ninguna carrera le llamaba la atención, le gustaban los autos, le gustaba su hogar, ambos podían funcionar perfectamente bien si sabía cómo emplearlo.

—Aun no abuela, todavía no tengo decidido que hare — respondió con desinterés y acerco a la mesa para sentarse en uno de los bancos altos de la isla, la mujer encargada de la cocina le ofreció comida y Dean negó con una sonrisa amable.

—Cariño cuando decidas que harás con tu vida, ven a ver a tu abuelo él ya ha mencionado que te ayudara— comento su abuela con una de esas sonrisas calidad que la caracterizaba, nadie creería que de su amable boca también eran capaz de salir palabras venenosas.

Dean asintió, pero su padre no iba a estar dispuesto con que aceptara esa ayuda. Él tampoco quería hacerlo, no iba a recibir ayuda de las personas que no se cansaban de hablar mal de su familia.

—Siempre el favorito— Meg interrumpió en la cocina y abrió la nevera saqueando un par de vasijas con fruta picada. Su tía Lilith se quejó de que comiera a minutos de que el desayuno comenzara.

El almuerzo se sirvió 10 minutos después, luego de que su padre y su abuelo Henry compartieran un momento privado en su habitación privada.

Ahora su abuelo estaba sentado en la silla principal mientras que el resto de la familia estaba repartido a los costados, su abuelo debía dar el primer bocado y seguido de eso lo harían el resto de las personas.

Dean siempre se preguntó cómo es que toda la familia podía vivir bajo todas esas reglas, el no creció de esa manera, su padre alfa había estado ausente la mayor parte de su vida, pero cuando estaban con su padre las cosas funcionaban de la misma forma que siempre. Siendo naturales y no siguiendo ninguna regla como las que se seguían en la casa Winchester, más allá de que evidentemente su padre era el alfa de la casa y lo tenían que respetar.

— Después de esto vamos a ir a correr— señalo Sam emocionado mientras comía su ensalada. Dean sabía que su hermano era raro, nadie comería tan feliz comida de conejo y hablaría de correr como si se hablara de recibir un obsequio. Pero la verdad era que Sam estaba tan tranquilo con este estilo de vida, maravillado con todo lo que su familia paterna poseía por lo tanto no podía evitar estar radiante al estar cerca, sobre todo de su presuntuoso tío Azazel quien disfrutaba de hablar de terminología legal con su hermano pequeño.

Dean no estaba interesado en ir a correr como su padre y Sam, por lo cual se mantuvo en la distancia y los saludo cada vez que ellos pasaban frente a él.

—Dino— Meg saludo antes de dejarse caer a su lado, tenía una caja de galletas de chocolate en sus manos. — ¿Cómo fue para ti dejar a mamá en casa? — pregunto la morena con una sonrisa coqueta.

Resoplo sin responder, atrajo la caja de galletas de la mano de Meg y robo un puñado antes de que su prima la apartara de su lado.

—Escuche que estuviste a punto de atacar a Azazel en tu casa— Meg se burló— mamá estaba furiosa porque fue a ver a tu omega—, no paso por alto la forma natural en la que Meg menciono a su madre como su omega, una parte del él se regocijo ante eso. De esa forma le gustaría que todos reconocieran a Castiel como su omega. Meg siguió mientras masticaba una galleta— no es su persona favorita todavía desconozco porque, pero cuando lo sepa te lo comentare.

Se preguntó si es que su tía sabía lo que había pasado entre Azazel y Cas, de ahí porque estaba furiosa con su madre. Recordó su pensamiento de hace un rato y si eso era correcto tal vez no sería tan difícil hacer un movimiento hacia su tía ¿ella le correspondería como venganza por el engaño de su esposo? O incluso él sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con tal de obtener una venganza minúscula sobre la idea de su tío tocando lo que era suyo.

—El abuelo estaba enojado con eso y reprendió a mi padre, Lucifer y yo tratamos de escuchar más atravesó de la puerta, pero la abuela nos encontró y nos envió lejos— Meg se apoyó sobre la corteza del árbol y suspiro—, John podrá ser la mayor decepción de la familia, pero sin duda sigue siendo el bebé favorito de los abuelos.

Dean desvió la mirada, sus primos más pequeños se habían unido a su padre y a Sam corriendo por todos lados y persiguiéndolo lo que en la distancia parecía ser un balón, todos lo seguían como auténticos cachorros.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, ya lograste que esa omega Ruby te hiciera caso? — pregunto buscando cambiar de tema, ya tenía suficiente con su basura por lo menos quería saber sobre la basura de las demás personas. Meg negó con una sonrisa. —Pareces demasiado feliz de que la beta te rechazara.

—No estoy feliz solo que ya caerá más tarde, siempre lo hacen— respondió con naturalidad como si le estuviera dando la hora.

Dean recordó a la pelirroja que siempre estaba junto a Meg, su prima se la había quitado a Benny, o eso era lo que diría su amigo ya que la chica claramente siempre tuvo preferencia por las alfas femeninas y no por alfas masculinos. Benny ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad con la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué hay de Charlie? — indago mientras tomaba con disimulo otra de las galletas.

— ¿Qué con Charlie? Ella es genial y asombrosa y no tiene que enterarse de nada— completo con una sonrisa enmarcando sus hoyuelos. Dean le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se rio de su cinismo—. Oh Dino no eres quien para juzgarme. Ambos somos basura, solo que soy más linda.

Más tarde Dean tuvo que unirse a un juego improvisado de Futbol americano, quedo en el equipo contrario con su tío Michael y jugando en contra de su padre y de Sam. Para su suerte también estaba con Meg así que no era tan aburrido. Lucifer dio la patada inicial siendo aplaudido por su entusiasta tía Donna quien acababa de llegar. De no ser porque el juego ya había empezado Dean estaba seguro que su tía ya estaría sobre Sam y él dándoles un montón de besos babosos y abrazándolos con fuerza.

Dean vio a su tío Michael lanzar un pase hacia Meg quien sujeto el balón y lo lanzo de inmediato de vuelta hacia su primo Garth quien fue alcanzado por Lucifer y le quito el balón sin dificultad. Lucifer le envió el balón a su padre y este fue interceptado por Ash. El juego continuo.

—Hermano te has vuelto viejo, ya no tienes la resistencia que solías tener — grito Azazel quien observaba el juego desde a fuera sentado en una silla de playa al igual que el resto de la familia. Dean hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, con solo escuchar a su tío hablar sentía nauseas.

—Cas claramente puede confirmar que no es así— respondió su padre en voz alta, su tío Michael se rio junto a él. Sam se quejó en el fondo con una evidente mueca en su rostro y su padre se apuró a atraerlo para un abrazo.

—Podemos seguir jugando— para su alivio Meg logro que todos volvieran al juego y no se distrajeran más. Miro a su prima y ella le guiño un ojo.

En el siguiente movimiento Lucifer le envió el balón a su padre.

Su alfa se encendió al ver al otro alfa frente a él, y no pudo evitarlo y lo golpeo de la mejor forma que pudo, su padre por supuesto era un alfa más maduro por lo tanto más fuerte y grande que su alfa que apenas estaba sobrepasando su etapa de madurez sexual, el impacto no fue duro, pero su padre no había estado preparado para ser golpeado de esa manera por lo cual no fue difícil derribarlo.

Recordó cuando su padre los encontró en la habitación, les había gritado y repitió más de una vez que Cas era su omega y con voz de alfa exigiéndole que respetara su dominio sobre su omega, cuando salía de la casa escucho a John mencionándole a su omega que solo podía tener impregnado su olor de alfa y no el de otro. Oh si tan solo supiera.

Molesto porque John insistía en mantenerlo alejado de Castiel, enojado porque él era el único responsable de que no pudieran estar juntos, Castiel había dicho “no podemos hacerle eso a tu padre…” celoso de que su padre pudiera tener lo que quería para él y que no podía porque John estaba en el camino.

Había expresado la ira de la única forma en la que pudo, por lo menos aprovecho el momento para justificarlo con el estúpido juego.

— ¡John! — escucho que alguien grito, probablemente su abuela. Dean retrocedió con el rostro completamente enrojecido por la vergüenza de que los ojos de la mayoría estaban sobre él y observo con pesar que su padre realmente estaba abatido.

Todos se detuvieron y algunos se acercaron, entre ellos Sam quien lo estaba mirando dividido entre la preocupación y la furia. Ver a Sam buscando ayudar a su padre lo hizo sentir que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente, así que actuó al respecto.

Su padre lo miro como lo había mirado el día en que lo encontró con Cas y se negó a tomar su mano cuando se la ofreció para ayudarlo a levantarse, su tío Michael se acercó de inmediato y ayudo a su padre a levantarse, su padre estaba cojeando y tenía una mano sobre su espalda cuando salió del campo junto con Sam.

—Realmente lo jodiste Dino— comento Meg apoyando su antebrazo sobre su hombro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto está sobrepasando ya las 20,000 palabras, y pensar que lo comencé solo con la idea de que Castiel le confesara a un pastor su pecado incestuoso y que quedara en cortos y ya se está saliendo de control hasta llegar aquí.
> 
> Quiero agradecer por leer esta idea loca y sucia que surgió
> 
> Bien volviendo al tema
> 
> Quiero remarcar algunos puntos;
> 
> Cas ya no siente placer al estar con John, pero su omega no quiere soltar el vínculo que tiene con el alfa, con su alfa, y tampoco va a ser fácil que lo haga. Pero Castiel sufre porque su hijo está ignorándolo y siendo indiferente.
> 
> Dean nunca se preocupó por lastimar a John, sino que se preocupó por la forma en la que justificaría por qué lo hizo. Esta es una señal de lo que pondría venir en el futuro.
> 
> El alfa de John nota cosas de las que John no se da cuenta porque es imposible que vea a su hijo como si fuera un enemigo, claramente su lobo lo sabe mejor.
> 
> También sobre la familia de John (la cual ya mencione que es muy grande, tan grande que ni yo la sé por completo).
> 
> Por ahora los únicos miembros de la familia Winchester son:
> 
> Henry y Millie Winchester
> 
> Michael quien está casado con Adam.
> 
> Michael no tiene hijos con Adam, pero si con su primera esposa, uno de ellos es Garth
> 
> Lucifer, Ash y Alex son hijos de Donna y Jody (Lo sé, muy raro)
> 
> Azazel está casado con Lilith.
> 
> Meg, Tom y otros 4 más son hijos de Azazel y Lilith
> 
> Cabe resaltar que solo algunos son destacables o relevantes en la historia, pero igual quería tener esto en orden para mí misma.


	6. Regreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John y los chicos vuelven a casa

Aprovecho que estaría solo en casa para tener un momento solo para él, antes usaría ese tiempo para ir a la iglesia a llevar comida al refugio o a ayudar al pastor Jim en lo que necesitara, pero ahora le era imposible hacerlo. No podía volver a ver al hombre a la cara, ese hombre conocía todos sus oscuros secretos. Tampoco tenía amigos, apenas tenía 14 años cuando comenzó a salir con John, y no es que haya sido un chico popular antes de eso.

Solo había una persona en su familia con la que seguía hablando con normalidad, esa persona era Anna. Su hermana había sido una niña cuando él se fue con John, ella también era una omega, pero al ser una omega femenina no había tenido problemas en ser aceptada por su familia, en recibir amor y una convivencia lo más sana posible.

Por eso para Anna era difícil entenderlo, Anna solo conoció las cosas buenas de su familia, ella tenía una buena relación con su madre y con sus hermanos. Infinidad de veces intento convencerlo de que buscara acercarse a su familia, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo, tampoco es que su familia lo quisiera cerca.

—Relájate, sales a pasear sin tus hijos y ya sientes que el mundo se viene abajo— bromeo Anna. Castiel solo sonrió y continúo caminando a través de la plaza comercial, rara vez solo acudir a estos lugares para realizar las compras y la mayoría de esas veces iba acompañado de sus hijos, especialmente Sam quien disfrutaba de echar un montón de comida al carrito sin su consentimiento.

Se preguntó cómo se estarían llevando su alfa y sus hijos.

A pesar de a distancia John y Dean tenían una buena relación, pero ahora la tensión entre las 2 alfas era palpable. Sam solía bromear con eso diciendo que Dean parecía un soldadito que seguía a su padre sin quejarse. La incomodidad que había en casa se convirtió en un secreto a voces, y ni siquiera John intentando que hablaran lograba hacer que Castiel señalara el evidente elefante rosado en la habitación, las cosas cambiaron y no estaba nada bien con ellos, con su familia.

— ¿Castiel me estas escuchando? — miro a su hermana y elevo una ceja, ni siquiera había escuchado que le estaba hablando. —Te preguntaba que si las cosas van bien entre John y tú.

— Tan bien como podrían ir— se encogió de hombros. — John pasa demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

Anna enarco una ceja y de reojo lo miro con confusión.

—Nunca antes tuviste problemas con que John trabajara fuera de casa, ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

El problema es que la distancia había creado una brecha entre ellos y había trazado el camino para que Dean y él tuvieran una relación tabú.

Se preguntó si las cosas habrían sido diferentes en el caso de que John hubiera estado en casa, si nunca lo hubiera dejado solo, no con Dean y no con Azazel.

—No lo tenía. Ahora lo tengo— respondió en un tono a la defensiva.

Su hermana mantuvo la mirada al frente por unos momentos, sus ojos verdes recorriendo el lugar como si buscara algo. Una sonrisa enmarco los bellos rasgos de su pelirroja hermana cuando señalo una tienda que sobresalía en el área principal.

—Vamos a la tienda de lencería— Ana le rodeo el brazo con el hombro— y cuando tu alfa vuelva le tendrás una sorpresa. Las cosas mejoraran entre ustedes, es cosa de hablarlo también tengo problema con que Hester pase tanto tiempo en el trabajo, pero te juro que no hay nada mejor que tener sexo de reconciliación.

Castiel no solía discutir mucho con John lo poco que lo hacía siempre giraba alrededor de sus hijos, y no era lo suficientemente malo como para que ambos se degustaran, solo hablaban las cosas y llegaban a un acuerdo, nunca pasaba de eso. Pero esto se debía a la distancia, como enojarse entre sí cuando solo se veían algunas veces.

Entro junto a su hermana a la tienda de lencería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es imposible que un padre sienta ese tipo de rencor hacia su hijo, al final del día era su hijo, no había sido cualquier otro alfa. De ser así John le habría roto la cabeza, si era esa molestia picando en su cuerpo lastimando a su alfa con el ego roto un alfa menor lo había derrotado en el suelo como si se tratara de un simple beta.

Su madre le dedico una de sus miradas que decían mucho sin necesidad de palabras. John suspiro y froto una mano por su rostro cansado.

—Dilo, madre— su madre le sonrió con cariño y paso una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo y volviéndolo a peinar en el proceso.

— Eres un alfa fuerte, Castiel es afortunado de todo el amor que le tienes nunca pienses lo contrario él es el afortunado por tenerte— dijo su madre con una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios. — Pero debes pasar mas tiempo en esa casa, cuidar de tu omega y de tus cachorros alfa. No descuides a tu familia por querer darles una mejor vida, puedes perderlos en el proceso.

John bajo la mirada, sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero no podría hacer otra cosa más que dejarlo solo con tal de ir a trabajar. Sintió enojo por la mención no directa de que alguien más podría aprovechar el hecho de que estaba fuera de casa para meterse con su omega.

Castiel no haría eso. John era el único hombre que Castiel conocía íntimamente, dulce y hermoso Castiel.

— Castiel sabe lo que hace— intervino, su madre suspiro con pesar y siguió acariciando su cabello—. Hemos estado juntos por años y nunca se atrevería a romper lo que hay entre nosotros.

— Oh mi niño, por alguna razón los omegas están destinados a servir a los alfas. También eres permisivo con él, buscara quien lo controle quien le diga que hacer. Es lo que los omegas queremos. Ambos son jóvenes, podría sentir que hay una chispa que nunca exploro ya que se unieron jóvenes.

John recordó todas las veces en que Castiel lo había dejado hacer lo que quisiera con él en la intimidad, esos había sido los orgasmos más potentes que habían tenido. Castiel le gustaba que lo empujara hasta el límite y que lo forzaran.

Pero nada de eso pasaría porque estaba seguro que nunca había descuidado a su omega.

Y confiaba en Castiel, tenía que hacerlo.

No sabia de lo que seria capaz de hacer si es que las palabras de su madre se volvían realidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

— Bebé— Castiel le sonrió a Sam y lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla, su hijo en camino a convertirse en un alto alfa, resoplo ante la lluvia de besos que sucedieron al primero, Castiel se rio en voz alta y le dio una nalgada a manera de broma a su hijo mientras este corría dentro de la casa intentando evitar sus atenciones.

Dean entro después de Sam y lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza antes de excusarse diciendo que tenía que beber agua. Castiel pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y lo despeino con un beso en la frente, pero su hijo lo esquivo.

Había extrañado tanto a sus chicos y se sintió como una eternidad el no verlos el fin de semana.

—La tropa no fue muy entusiasta, ¿eh? — abrazo a John, pero este se quejó cuando sus brazos lo rodearon. Castiel se apartó con una ceja enarcada y miró a su esposo. — ¿Volviste a competir con tus hermanos? — preguntó con una mirada interrogatorio, lo atrajo dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tan pronto como atravesaron el umbral.

Castiel no se preocuparía de no ser porque sabía lo que los hermanos Winchester solían llamar juegos, nada de eso era un juego, solo una lucha de egos alfa que terminaban siempre en algún hueso roto, John ya había tenido 3 huesos fracturados de anteriores "juegos familiares".

— No Cas, esta vez realmente si fue un juego— defendió John, camino hasta el sillón e hizo una débil mueca cuando se sentó. — Mi madre me dio unas pastillas para poder dormir bien pese al dolor, estoy bien.

Castiel enarco una ceja y se acercó preocupado. John nunca se quejaría a menos de que en realidad le doliera, era esa tonta cultura alfa que educaba a los niños desde pequeños que los alfas no debían quejarse, ellos eran los fuertes los omegas eran los débiles.

— Esos imbéciles— murmuro con enfado hacia sus cuñados, ya todos eran lo suficientemente mayores como para comportarse—, ¿porque les sigues el juego? John tus hermanos siempre han sido unas bestias. Mañana hare una cita con el médico para que te revise.

— No fueron mis hermanos, fue Dean— comento John con ligereza, Castiel se apartó de John y lo miro con el ceño fruncido, esto no era algo que John se tomaría con ligereza. — Fue solo un juego, el hizo un buen trabajo en proteger su área, jugaría bien en el equipo si no pasara el tiempo perdiéndolo con Meg.

Le molesto que John mencionara el asunto como si fuera un motivo de orgullo, no era un motivo de orgullo que un hijo golpeara a su padre. Castiel trago en seco, gruño y sus puños se apretaron por el enfado de que su alfa no le prestara la atención debida a esto.

— ¡Dean! — gritó, antes de que John interviniera.

Su hijo entro a la sala, una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a golpear a tu padre? — pregunto, los ojos de su hijo viajaron en dirección a su padre en el sofá y después a su omega madre.

Sam llegó a sentarse en uno de los sofás, sujeto un cojín contra su estómago y miro atento a lo que se desarrollaba.

— Fue un juego ya me disculpé— Dean alzó ambas manos.

— Cas está bien, solo fue el juego— dijo John, dándole una palmadita en el hombro

— ¿Puedo pedir pizza? — pregunto Sam.

— Para que pidas esa basura vegana, no gracias lo hare yo— protestó Dean arrebatándole a Sam el teléfono y revolviendo su cabello con una sonrisa.

Castiel se cruzó de brazos y fulmino con la mirada a John antes de dar la vuelta. Molesto de que la conversación que debían tener no sucediera, simplemente estaban desechando a un lado sus intenciones e ignorándolo como si no fuera lo suficientemente importante para ser merecedor de entablar una conversación sobre el evidente elefante rosa en la habitación.

Fue hacia la cocina, sintiéndose nuevamente ignorado, su alfa no tardo en también entrar a la cocina, no dijeron nada por unos minutos. Alfa puso el frasco de pastillas para dormir sobre la repisa y dejo escapar un suspiro que no pasó desapercibido.

— Van a pedir pizza está bien— John se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Siempre ignorándolo —, el jueves dijiste que no somos como nuestros padres y ahora eres tú quien quiere reprender a Dean por empujarme en un juego. En un maldito juego sin importancia.

— Va más allá de eso John, tú eres el alfa él te debe respeto, no puede simplemente empujarte y no...

Castiel casi soltó los vasos que sostenía cuando John grito.

— ¡Tú también me lo debes Castiel, ya te dije que no pasa nada no haré un drama de esto!, así que también respeta mi posición y cierra la boca. Maldición estoy tan cansado de esto— dijo John con exasperación mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza.

Castiel paso la lengua por sus labios y movió la cabeza, alfa tenía razón no debía está haciendo un drama, si él no iba a preocuparse por el hecho de que Dean lo hubiera golpeado él tampoco lo haría. Comprendía que John quisiera descansar, porque él también lo quería.

— Voy a llevar los platos y vasos para cuando llegue la pizza ve con los muchachos, lo haré todo con la boca cerrada para que no te moleste, alfa— Cas rodeo el brazo de John cuando intento sujetarlo, John no insistió y salió de la cocina dejando en la cocina un apestoso olor a Alfa enojado. Cas se encogió y se cubrió la nariz, su omega gimoteo angustiado y trago en seco conteniendo las lagrimas que sabia que se avecinaban.


	7. Capitulo 7: Cuestión de tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tiene un plan para estar con su madre a solas

Comieron la pizza en la sala frente al televisor, fue el turno de Sam de elegir una película y escogió una de la saga de Star Wars, pese a las quejas todos terminaron viendo la película. Dean les sirvió soda a todos y limonada para él.

Pese a su enojo había correspondido a John cuando empezó a besarlo en el cuello y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, no se quejo y dejo que su alfa olfateara su aroma, rápidamente sus aromas estaban en sintonía de nuevo y John ya no olía mas alfa enojado. Sabia que estaba enojado y podía sentirlo, sin embargo, sus aromas eran los suficiente para ocultarle a sus hijos lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Castiel lo miraba de vez en cuando y como respuesta los ojos verdes lo miraban de vuelta, apartaba la mirada pronto y volvía a acurrucarse junto a John, intentando no pensar en nada y solo concentrándose en la mano de John que estaba acariciando su vientre expuesto y en los repentinos besos que le daba en el cuello, podía sentir el miembro endurecido de John a través de la tela de su falda, pero lo ignoro no estaban tan bien como para que deseara estar con su alfa.

Después de una hora Sam se quejó de que el viaje había sido agotador y se fue a dormir, para esas alturas John también se había recostado en el sillón y Castiel se acurruco contra su pecho sintiendo como la respiración del alfa le humedecía el cuello. Dean era el único que parecía seguir interesado en la película.

Castiel sintió los ojos demasiado pesados como para seguir fingiendo que veía la película.

Las manos de John entraron en sus bragas, Castiel gimió al sentir los dedos acariciar su borde, ya estaba húmedo, y los dedos empapados con la excitación de su sueño. Un sueño donde llevaba la lencería que compró para sorprender a su alfa. Un sueño donde su alfa lo tomaba sobre el suelo de la cocina. Donde lo llevaba hasta el limbo del placer.

Solo John sabía lo que necesitaba, sabia cuanto le gustara que lo llevaran hasta el borde, cuando sentía que todo su cuerpo no era más que peso muerto, y las sabanas bajo de ellos estaban húmedas con sus manchas fusionándose. John siempre lo sostenía con fuerza sin doblegarse ante su peso, solo sosteniéndolo como si fuera una pluma.

No conocía otro placer más que ese, porque su alfa lo había acostumbrado a esa forma de hacerlo suyo.

Su único alfa, o por lo menos así fue hasta la llegada de Dean...

Gimió en su sueño.

Los labios agrietados tocaron los suyos con brusquedad entonces sus ojos se abrieron, no estaba durmiendo desde hacía unos segundos, quizás nunca estuvo durmiendo y solo fue un breve pestañeo.

—Shhh mamá está bien soy yo— se movió intentando apartar la mano invasora en su coño, la pequeña revuelta causando incomodidad, pero más fricción y se vio forzado a dejar escapar un jadeo, abrió la boca e inmediatamente dejo de luchar y se cubrió con una mano. Sus ojos se abrieron asustado.

Miro sobre su hombro encontrando que John fruncía el ceño en su sueño. Castiel aparto las manos e intento empujarlo de vuelta solo para ser retenido por la fuerza, gimoteo y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Como podía Dean estar haciendo esto, sintió lagrimas picar en sus ojos. ¿Qué haría John cuando despertara y los encontrara en esta situación? Probablemente iba a matarlos, iba a matarlo a él por pervertir a su hijo de una manera tan atroz.

_Perdóname dios._

"Lo retare" había dicho Dean cuando Castiel creyó que todo estaba acabado y que Pastor Jim los delataría con su alfa. Un chorro de mancha salió de su coño, Dean debió darse cuenta porque libero sus manos al darse cuenta que no seguiría luchando. Era tan horriblemente predecible el cómo Dean podía tomar su cuerpo de esa forma, como podía convencerlo de que era lo que necesitaba.

La idea de su hijo alfa de 16 años enfrentándose a su padre alfa de 32, con el fin de deshacerse de su rival. Dolía tanto que le costaba tomar aire cada vez que lo pensaba, pero no podía evitar excitarse, solo tenía 16 años y había logrado noquear a un alfa mayor. Era un alfa fuerte y con el tiempo seria mas fuerte. La sola idea de pertenecer y ser dueña de un alfa tan fuerte lo hizo volver a gemir.

Miro sobre su hombro al alfa que estaba durmiendo sin preocuparse de lo que estaba pasando literalmente en sus narices y contra su cuerpo.

— Dean— Dean lo miro a los ojos sin dejar de introducir sus dedos dentro de él. Castiel sin vergüenza abrió más las piernas — Aquí no, no podemos— murmuro apenado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la audacia, la falta de pudor y de vergüenza ante lo que hacía. Solo sabía que necesitaba a Dean, a su propio hijo.

— Lo siento, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota— Dean lo atrajo para un rápido beso, Castiel correspondió sin abrir la boca, sus manos acariciaron el cuello del alfa con cariño y pellizco la zona donde estaba su glándula aromática.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, Dean, golpeaste a tu padre — su mano instintivamente acaricio el brazo de John y retrocedió ante la idea de que pudiera despertarlo con su movimiento, aunque para estas alturas ya sabia que poco lo despertaría un ligero movimiento cuando Dean prácticamente lo estaba follando contra el cuerpo más grande del alfa.

Pensó en un mundo donde pudiera estar con ambos, eso era un nuevo nivel de perversión en su mente. Dean lo había vuelto descarado o realidad siempre fue de esa forma y había necesitado de su hijo para abrir esa olla de gusanos que había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo.

—Sí, si es contigo— reitero el alfa adolescente una de sus manos viajo hasta su pecho y pellizco uno de los pezones que ahora estaban endurecidos y mostrándose sin pena sobre la tela de su sostén. Dean se inclinó y lo volvió a besar, esta vez Castiel correspondió el beso y abrió la boca dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de su hijo y jugando con ella en su boca.

Dean rompió el beso.

— Quiero follarte en el sofá mamá, quiero follarte sobre él. Que sepa a quien realmente perteneces, que huela algo en ti y no sepa lo que es diferente—dijo Dean antes de inclinarse en busca de sus labios una vez más.

— Dean— se quejó entre besos.

— Dime que soy mejor que papá y Azazel, dime— urgió Dean, los dientes mordieron su labio tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que chillara en la boca del alfa más joven.

— Amor, nunca voy a dudar que eres mejor que ellos— sus dedos largos acariciaron la barbilla sin rastro de vellos de Dean, era un alfa joven. Mordisqueo la barbilla con aprecio y gimoteo contra la suave pero firme piel—, porque te amo con todo mi corazón, amor— Dean estrello su boca contra la suya en un posesivo beso, su mano que sujetaba su barbilla se deslizo para acariciar el joven cuello.

Dean no tenía una marca en su cuello y no la tendría hasta que tomara un compañero e intercambiaran marcas, eso sí Dean quería solo tener un omega. John tenía una en su cuello, cerca de la clavícula donde era fácil de mostrar. Apretó el cuello de Dean suavemente, nunca podría dejar una marca ahí por la evidente razón, pero podría intentar hacerles saber que este alfa pertenecía a alguien más. Pertenecía a su madre.

Rompió el beso y empujo a su hijo.

— No Dean, tu padre creo que tomo las pastillas que tu abuela le dio, pero Sam podría escucharnos.

Dean negó con una media sonrisa.

— Les di de las pastillas de la abuela— Castiel detuvo su mano y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los de su hijo, había sido capaz de tanto con tal de solo tener un momento a solas, quería estar asustado de lo que era capaz de hacer el alfa más joven, pero en cambio alentó a su hijo en busca de explicación. Su coño segregando más mancha omega.

Dean nunca podría hacerle daño a Sam o John, repitió en su cabeza. Dean los amaba.

— No van a estar despiertos hasta mañana, déjame follarte como si la casa fuera tuya y mía, como si solo nosotros estuviéramos aquí.

— No sé qué decir— miro sobre su hombro a John quien estaba profundamente dormido, ahora tenía sentido que su alfa no estuviera despierto cuando solía tener un sueño muy ligero a menos que hubiera estado bebiendo. — Dean— suspiro.

Estaba recostado contra su alfa mientras que su hijo menor prometía follarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho, la culpa que fluía por su cuerpo no era nada comparada a la excitación que estaba mojando su ropa interior.

— Solo di si, mamá— los ojos de Dean brillaban rojos, y su olor estaba igualmente lleno de excitación, bajo la mirada hacia el bulto que se formó en los pantalones de mezclilla y asintió. — Quiero que lo digas, que estés seguro mamá que quieres ser mío.

— Si

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Como era posible que fuera capaz de sentir todo ese placer mientras que sus dos alfas estaban en la misma habitación, el gruñido gutural de Dean lo hizo apretar la mesa y morderse los labios, fallando estrepitosamente al querer ocultar sus gemidos. La habitación olía a sexo, sus aromas mezclándose entre sí de una forma obscena en la que no estaban destinados a unirse.

Madre e hijo.

Castiel levantó la cabeza, sus ojos borrosos se enfocaron en John, un gemido áspero y largo salió de su boca. Dean se aferró a su cadera y su ritmo no le dio tregua, los golpes de su piel resonando en la habitación más fuerte que el ruido del televisor que permaneció encendido enfocando una vieja película de la cual no recordaba el nombre.

Un pensamiento sucio invadió su cabeza, este era su hijo el que hace 16 años vino al mundo por el mismo lugar al que ahora (y muchas veces) había regresado.

La soledad y la tristeza siempre estuvieron con él, su cachorro había llegado para apaciguar y llenar todos los espacios vacíos que tenía en el alma, su cachorro lo amo desde el principio de forma incondicional y él hizo lo mismo, Dean fue el alivio que su vida mundana necesitaba, quería sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido, por como las cosas cambiaron de una madre y un hijo normales a esto pero no podía ¿Si su hijo lo había sanado porque no podía ser también el dueño de tanto placer que recibía?

Un empuje más basto para que Castiel terminará, sus brazos se aferraron a los antebrazos de Dean y arañaron la piel joven. Dean gimió y enterró su rostro en su cuello, los dientes raspando de manera vacilante el lado de su cuello que permanecía sin una marca.

John se movió y se quejó entre sueños balbuceando sobre su auto.

Castiel contuvo la respiración y su respiración de agito con miedo, Dean no dejó de moverse, pero su cuerpo se movió en un vaivén lento de caderas tratando de consolarlo con suaves palabras, su nudo se hincho dentro de su cuerpo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Castiel solo sonrió cuando John le pregunto del porqué de su buen humor tan temprano por la mañana, él solo le dio un golpecito en el hombro y siguió preparando el desayuno. La verdad es que ni siquiera había dormido más que media hora, tuvo que levantarse a abrir las ventanas de la casa y la puerta para dejar que el olor del sexo saliera, debía haber funcionado después de que vacío dos botellas de aromatizante de lavanda porque la casa no olía fuera de lo normal, por si acaso mantuvo las ventanas abiertas.

John agito su cabello húmedo de la ducha y le dio un beso en la nuca antes de deslizarse en una de las sillas, aún tenía molestia en la espalda y dejo escapar un suave quejido.

— ¿Vas a ir al médico? — pregunto depositando un plato de huevos con carne frente a él.

— Voy a hacerlo, si, le pedí a Bobby que me llevara— Castiel hizo una mueca, pero no permitió que su alfa la viera, se acercó y le sirvió un vaso de jugo.

Bobby era un viejo amigo de John, la mayoría creía que ellos 2 iban a terminar juntos por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos, Azazel no se cansaba de repetirle como la mayoría de la familia seguía parloteando sobre eso. Castiel no tenía nada en contra de él, fue un buen amigo de su alfa y un asombroso tío para sus hijos; Dean amaba pasar tiempo con el reparando autos o consiguiendo piezas en los bazares de fin de semana. Sam era más Winchester y prefería estar con un libro o debatiendo con Azazel, pero aun así era seguro que apreciaba a Bobby.

Sus pensamientos se fueron hacia otro sitio cuando Dean entro en la cocina, también acababa de bañarse y su cabello aún estaba húmedo, lucia tan apuesto en la chaqueta que John le había regalado, la misma chaqueta con la que John y él se habían conocido, le sonrió antes de poner un plato de comida frente a él. Lo abrazo y deposito un beso en su cabeza, eso no era raro una madre podía darle afecto a su hijo y nadie lo miraría mal.

John lo miro antes de bajar la mirada y seguir con su comida. Cas inhalo suavemente el aroma antes de apartarse y seguir preparando el desayuno para Sam. El teléfono sonó y dejo que alguno de los chicos fuera quien atendiera, ninguno se levantó y Castiel rodo los ojos.

— ¡Mamá! No encuentro mi zapato — Sam grito atrayendo su atención, le hizo una seña para que fuera a la cocina mientras él contestaba el teléfono. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando los muchachos salieron de la casa, John noto que el humor de Castiel ya no era como el de la mañana, después de recibir la llamada había estado diferente, y ni siquiera Sam que era su cachorro bebé se había salvado de que le gritara por no buscar por si solo sus propias cosas.

— ¿Paso algo con tu madre? — la mujer había sido una bruja con su omega, pero a pesar de todo tan bueno como era Castiel se seguía preocupando por su distante y severa madre beta. Se acercó a Castiel y lo sostuvo de la cintura, él aparto sus manos tan pronto como tocaron la suave carne.

John enarco una ceja confundido por la acción creía que en la noche había resolvió sus problemas cuando veían la película, pero tal parecía que Cas solo mantuvo la fachada delante de los niños. John lo miro esperando una explicación.

— Llamo un niño llamado Adam, buscaba a su padre para decirle que su madre está muy enferma— dijo Castiel, sabia que era un intento de lucir como que no le afectaba, pero la voz de su omega estuvo a nada de romperse.

Fue su turno para apartarse, los ojos de Castiel estaban llorosos cuando su mirada recayó en él. Así que atino a decir lo primero y real que vino a su mente:

— Castiel te amo eso no significo nada— explico, demasiado culpable para inventar una escusa o negar la afirmación. No, nunca podría negar a uno de sus cachorros.

Repitió las palabras que muchas veces se había dicho cuando pensó en si esto llegara a descubrirse, no esperaba que nunca llegara a pasar por lo menos hasta que estuviera en su lecho de muerte y tuviera que sincerarse con Castiel y pidiera ver a Adam.

No esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Se acercó nuevamente a Castiel solo para ser alejado con un movimiento de mano, no volvió a insistir en tener contacto. Quería darle un espacio para que su omega respirara y asimilara las cosas, para que le dijera algo, lo que omega dijera iba a definir sus vidas a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué edad tiene, John? — pregunto Castiel.

John se mordió el labio y asintió antes de agachar la cabeza y responder, la vergüenza fluyendo por su cuerpo.

—8 años.

Hacia 8 años que entro en ese bar solitario en Lindón y se encontró con una enfermera que, igual que él y apenas regresaba a casa, era navidad y era un escenario triste el estar en un bar. John habría dado todo por estar en su casa y ver a Sam y a Dean abrir sus regalos, tuvo que conformarse con una cerveza barata en un lugar sucio, hasta que la omega le hablo y las cosas sucedieron.

— Es lo único que quiero saber—, quería explicarse decirle el motivo por el cual todo había pasado, que realmente no significo nada hasta que realmente lo hizo y hubo un cachorro en el camino tan pronto como se dio cuenta que hizo mal. No seguía viéndose con la omega, había visto a Adam solo 10 veces en su corta vida.

Castiel pasó una mano por su cabeza con cansancio y finalmente las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos.

— Te voy a explicar— dijo al instante, quería dar un paso adelante y limpiar las lagrimas que abrumaban esos hermosos ojos azules de los que estaba enamorado, pero no pudo.

—No quiero ninguna explicación, está bien dijiste todo lo que tenía que saber— Castiel alzo una mano y lo detuvo, se giró y volvió a lavar los platos que se ensuciaron durante el desayuno. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera un día cotidiano en sus vidas.

John se quedó de pies tras de su omega esperando una reacción que nunca llego, entonces sintió enojo al ver que su omega no iba a reaccionar de ninguna manera que simplemente iba a desechar el tema como si no se tratara de nada. Este no era Castiel.

—No, no está bien ¿Por qué no te importa? — pregunto, dio un paso adelante y sujeto el brazo de Castiel con fuerza. Estaba enfadado porque su omega no estaba tomándole la importancia debida, este no era Castiel, cada negación lo acercaba al mismo veredicto. El miedo al creciente sentimiento de que el amor se había acabado, y su traición no era algo que le afectara al omega.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer, quieres que haga un berrinche, grite o llore? — el omega lo empujo buscando apartar el agarre de su brazo, pero falló estrepitosamente porque John no iba a dejarlo ir y lo sostuvo.

— Ya no te gusta cuando te toco crees que no me doy cuenta que no quieres que toque tu marca— Castiel trago en seco y retrocedió, John nuevamente no se lo permitió y lo sostuvo—, ¿Para quién compraste lencería, estás viendo a alguien más?

Los asustados ojos azules del omega no parpadearon cuando lo dijo

— ¡Para ti! Quería compensarte por lo de los supresores y por no poder complacerte— grito con frustración. — ¿Amas a esa mujer? — fue su turno de preguntar con calma, John negó tan rápido como se formuló la pregunta, se abrazó a Castiel y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

No estaba mintiendo porque no había nada más en el mundo que amara más que a su omega y a sus hijos, sin importar cuantas Kate Milligan hubiera o cuantos bebés más hubiera. John amaba a su familia y nada iba a cambiar ese hecho.

— No, no lo hago solo fue cosa de una noche. Siempre estoy solo, yendo de un lado a otro sin tener un hogar, te extraño todo el tiempo a ti y a los muchachos, pero la soledad es tan difícil, me duele estar lejos de ti— la respiración de Castiel era pesada, y al contrario de otras veces su omega no correspondió a su abrazo y solo se quedó de pie dejando que lo abrazaran.

— Debes ir con tu hijo, sonaba preocupado— se apartó lentamente y resoplo, estaba enojado, pero tampoco podía forzar a Castiel a perdonarlo o escucharlo. Su omega tenía el derecho de simplemente patear su trasero e ignorarlo.

Y ciertamente sería lo mejor darle un tiempo a Castiel para que lograra perdonarlo, pese a que aseguraba que no estaba enfadado. También estaba preocupado por la llamada de Adam, Kate no habría dejado que Adam llamara a su casa si no fuera importante.

— Hablaremos después John, sinceramente no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora, ve algo debe estar mal para que Adam te llame— su esposo se apartó y John lo vio subir las escaleras.

Golpeo la mesa con frustración y rabia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

** _— Es importante el uso de condón cuando no se desea tener un bebé especial mente si se desea hacer un nudo, en la mayoría de los alfas es cuando se crea más esperma y puede resultar en un embarazo no deseado._ **

Dean continúo charlando con Meg mientras la clase de educación sexual seguía. Su prima estaba comentando todo lo que se habló en la casa de los Winchester después de su visita.

— Azazel dijo que tu domino sería más grande que el de John, de hecho, se rio de eso. Un alfa vencido por su hijo— comento Meg. Dean rodo los ojos, ante la mención del nombre de su tío, en otro momento habría estado feliz de saber que otro alfa notaba en lo buen alfa que se estaba convirtiendo, sin embargo, viniendo de la boca de Azazel le sabia mal.

— ¿Sabes que si pelearan por Cas tendrías que matar a John para quitar esa marca de su cuello? Y Cas debe estar de acuerdo en que lo hagas, sino no podrías hacerlo — Cas nunca iba a permitir que matara a su padre, podía olvidarse de esa idea. Meg hizo una bomba de chicle y la reventó para después seguir masticando—. Estuve investigando y no es el primer caso sobre madre e hijo o miembros cercanos de la familia, todo ese asunto es muy extraño y obviamente la mayoría repudia ese tipo de acciones. Yo no porque sinceramente no me importa lo que la gente haga, pero si eso llegara a pasar y ganas o se sabe, la familia te va a repudiar y la gente también lo hará.

— No me importa.

Dean no mentía solo le importaba su familia Winchester, lo lamentaba por su padre, pero si de esa forma podía tener a su madre no iba a dudar en hacerlo. Tan solo deseaba que fuera más fácil para Sam aceptar toda la situación y reconocer que se amaban.

— Deberías, se más listo que John y aprovecha la ayuda del abuelo Henry— dijo Meg— después puedes hacer todo tu movimiento, pero piénsalo con la ayuda del abuelo Henry tendrías una carrera y podrías darle una mejor vida a Cas, sin estar lejos de él.

Meg tenía razón, le daría una mejor vida a Castiel, le ofrecería algo mejor de lo que hizo su padre y nunca tendría que abandonarlo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	8. Revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John no esta y Castiel aprovecha su tiempo a solas con Dean

— ¿Por qué no puedes ir a dormir a casa de los MacLeod? Quizás sea porque pasas todo el tiempo en casa de Crowley— reprendió Castiel, su aroma de omega enfadado apestando el recibidor.

Dean observó el intercambio entre su madre y su hermano, no intervino y solo observó con paciencia. Su madre no solía molestarse con ellos rara vez ocurría, cuando mamá estaba teniendo un mal día solía encerrarse y así evitaba tener conflictos o desahogar su enojo con ellos.

Esta vez Dean quería entender qué era lo que lo estaba molestando, quizás era el hecho de la repentina falta de presencia de su padre quien simplemente se había ido sin despedirse y que no había vuelto a llamar.

—Hey tranquilo Sammy— intervino finalmente cuando el olor de su hermano se elevó sobre el olor omega de su madre, y amenazaba con intoxicarlos en la habitación.

—Es Sam, idiota— corrigió el enano con una mueca — Ni siquiera he estado aquí y recién lo notan, nadie me dice nada de lo que está pasando como si fuera un estúpido niño que no entendería. Voy a ir a dormir a la casa de Crowley, y no me importa lo que digas. No puedes ordenarme nada, no eres el alfa.

—¡Sam! — gritó Castiel con las manos también apretadas en puños. Dean nunca lo había olido tan enfadado.

Podía comprender el ansia de Sam de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando en su casa y con las personas de su entorno, algún día iba a tener que saberlo porque Castiel nunca lo abandonaría y para tener a Cas tenía también que tener a Sam, era por lógica que eso sucedería. Sin embargo, aún era pronto para confesar la verdad, y Sam era joven no los entendería.

—Déjalo ir — dijo. Castiel volvió la mirada hacia él, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron parecía apunto de resistirse y destinar su ira hacia él, pero finalmente suspiro y asintió diciéndole a Sam que podía irse. Sam se burló y salió azotando la puerta y causando un gruñido por parte de Cas.

Su alfa se regocijo contento de que el omega obedeciera su orden.

Se acercó a su madre y rodeo su cintura ancha con los brazos, Castiel se apoyó en su toque y Dean sintió como si hubiera dejado caer su peso en sus brazos. Su alfa está brincando por las paredes, demasiado entusiasta pese a la situación que molestaba a su omega.

Beso su cuello y sus dedos acariciaron el abdomen, arriesgándose a más y metiendo las manos dentro de la camisa, sus dedos se arrastraron y arrugaron la camisa hasta llegar a los pechos.

—¿Qué pasa, omega? — Castiel negó suavemente y ronroneo, sus caderas moviéndose hacia atrás y su culo frotando su entrepierna. — Discutiste con Sam y nunca lo haces— volvió a intentar, su aliento húmedo contra el cuello de su madre, casi demasiado cercano a su marca.

Castiel se apartó y acomodo su camisa con enfado.

— No me puse a discutir con Sam, lo que hice fue reprender a Sam— respondió con enfado. — He descuidado a Sam, él tiene razón no soy una buena madre.

Dean tomó la mano de Cas y lo atrajo de vuelta, su cabeza quedó bajo su barbilla y Dean se apoyó en él, sus brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo protector. Cas no se resistió y también se aferró a él.

—Lo eres, y eres una asombrosa madre

Castiel se rio

—No digas eso, no cuando sabes lo que hacemos.

Dean suspiró.

—Eres mi compañero y como tal te respeto, nuestra relación no tiene nada que ver con tu maternidad— intervino.

— Lo tiene porque eres mi hijo, me acuesto con mi hijo. Suena horrible— la diversión que antes había fingido junto a su risa se desvaneció y en su lugar su voz se quebró en la última oración.

Cas hizo el amago de apartarse, pero lo detuvo, acuno su rostro entre sus manos y repartió besos por toda su cara, Dean recordaba hacer eso cuando era un niño

—Omega mírame a los ojos, deja de verme de esa forma y mírame como lo que soy; tu compañero, tu alfa.

Los ojos azules lo miraron, sus labios se encontraron sedientos, como si no se hubieran besado en mucho tiempo. Dean gimió al recordar como hace unas horas Castiel lo monto sin dejar de besarlo hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

—No quiero estar aquí— dijo Castiel entre besos— ¿conoces un lugar al que podamos ir sin ser reconocidos?

Dean se apartó, intrigado por el motivo por el cual su madre no quería estar en casa, era más seguro que estar en la calle. Todos en el pueblo sabían que eran madre e hijo. Pero si su madre quería estar fuera de aquí y con él, no tenía que pensarlo 2 veces para satisfacerlo, pensó en un lugar a las afueras, casi hasta llegar a la ciudad, no estaba lejos y la entrada era directamente desde el estacionamiento. 

—Sé a dónde llevarte— sonrió ampliamente antes de atraerlo para un último beso.

—Espera necesito algo, espérame en el auto— Castiel se apartó de él y caminó hacia el piso de arriba.

Él también fue a su habitación y tomó todo el dinero que había en su cajón, estaba ahorrando para conseguir unas piezas de una vieja camioneta que su padrino Bobby le dijo que era suya, pero con tal de que su madre tuviera una buena tarde no le importaba gastar su dinero.

Había estado en ese lugar antes con Anael después de que fueron al baile, tenía todo ese tipo de cosas que los omegas adoraban; fresas, chocolate y champagne, además de una buena tina de hidromasaje todo con servicio a la habitación. Haría que su omega tuviera un día de relajación.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Sam Winchester hizo una mueca al llegar a su casa y encontrar que no había nadie en casa, no entendía porque su madre no quería que se fuera si él iba a irse. Pensar que se había sentido culpable y por eso había regresado.

Entró a la habitación de Dean para encontrarla también vacía, resoplo y salió de la habitación.

En qué momento se hizo costumbre que su casa estuviera vacía, Sam lo recordaba diferente, su madre siempre fue un omega de estar en casa, siempre estando con ellos y cocinándoles las cosas que amaban, y ayudándolos en sus tareas. Siempre feliz. Ahora todo se veía tan lejano.

Salió de casa y caminó hasta la casa de Crowley que quedaba a una cuadra de la suya.

—Hola chico— Ruby abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, se veía extrañamente feliz. — Crowley se fue.

Ruby y Crowley eran mellizos, ambos padres trabajaban y ellos estaban la mayor parte del tiempo solos sin que nadie les dijera que era lo que podían o no hacer. Sam prefería estar aquí por ese motivo.

—Dijo que estaría aquí— Ruby se apoyó contra la puerta y enarco una ceja— ¿puedo pasar?

—No lo sé, estoy ocupada— la morena le sonrió—, pero si gustas puedes quedarte.

La morena dio un paso a un lado dejándolo entrar a su casa, Sam ya había estado muchas veces en esta casa así que se sentía con la suficiente confianza para entrar hasta la sala del televisor.

Ruby bebió de una pequeña botella en forma de cilindro, les recordó demasiado a las pruebas de laboratorio que hicieron la semana pasada.

—¿Que estas tomando?

—Le llaman sangre de demonio.

Asintió mirando hacia la televisión, la chica estaba estirando sobre su tapete, Sam apartó la mirada sintiendo que violaba la privacidad de la chica, además del hecho de que sus pantalones estaban en conflicto. 

Ruby era bonita, no parecía que Crowley y ella fueran hermanos, sabía con honestidad de qué lado se había quedado la belleza.

— ¿Es bueno? — pregunto demasiado tímido para su gusto, era la erección en sus pantalones. Ruby se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su tapete para yoga.

Sam se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

—Quizás para ti no lo sea, los chicos mimados como Crowley y tú no lo suelen beber, pero sirve para que te relajes y olvides lo que está a tu alrededor. Como una aspirina que hace que te sientas más poderoso. Es mágico.

—Más idiota, diría yo— Crowley apareció en el pasillo y le hizo una seña a Sam. Mientras que a su hermana la miró con fastidio—. No me dijiste que Sam vino, vamos Sam deja a esta adicta aquí.

— Si algún día lo quieres, ven a buscarme Sammy—Sam sonrió cuando Ruby le guiño un ojo para después reírse.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.oO

Castiel deslizó la bata fuera de su cuerpo

—Bonito— dijo Dean, empujo la fresa que había estado masticando de vuelta al tazón y caminó hasta donde se encontraba de pie con nada más que la lencería cubriendo su cuerpo. —¿Lo compraste para mí? — las manos de Dean sostuvieron su cintura justo donde el liguero de encaje rosa se pegaba a su piel blanca.

Asintió mordiendo su labio, cuando había entrado a la tienda de lencería junto con Ana, su hermana le aconsejo que escogiera algo que sabía que a su alfa le encantaría. En cuanto vio la pieza supo que Dean la amaría, era aficionado al encaje rosa.

Dean sostuvo su mano y lo hizo girar.

—Demasiado bonito, ¿te gusta como pones a tu alfa? — Dean lo atrajo y rodeo su cintura, su aliento caliente chupar su cuello, cerca de la marca de John, la dureza de su erección era palpable a través del denim. Él se frotó contra los pantalones, como un animal en celo.

Las manos de Dean subieron a acariciar sus pechos sobre la fina tela del sostén de encaje. Sintió un tirón en su pequeña polla ante las caricias, sus pechos se endurecieron ante las atenciones. 

Estaba sobreexcitado, con Dean era como si volviera a ser un adolescente inexperto sus piernas temblaban con cada caricia y su coño se mojaba como si fuera virgen, a diferencia de las últimas veces que estuvo con John donde solo podía terminar si él lo trataba bruscamente excitándose con la dureza su toque, Dean solo necesitaba tocarlo como normalmente lo hacía. Estaba mal, pero no podía negarse a sí mismo la verdad. 

Le gustaba ser jodido por su hijo.

—Dean basta— su voz temblorosa decía una cosa, pero sus caderas parecían tener conciencia propia y se movía hacia atrás contra la dura erección.

—¿o qué? — Pregunto burlón, los dedos seguían acariciando sus ya endurecidos pezones. Giro su rostro para encontrar los anchos labios de Dean, su lengua jugó contra la suya. 

—Alfa voy a correrme

— ¿Tan solo de tocarte los pechos? — Asintió y buscó detener la mano solo para recibir un mordisco no tan fuerte para abrir, pero si para causar una picazón que por ahora era excitante.

Pensó en los dientes de Dean marcándolo como hace 16 años lo hizo John, pensó lascivamente en cómo la marca quedaría sobre su antigua marca, demostrando quien era su alfa. Una burla hacia el antiguo alfa.

Por supuesto eso no podía hacerse a menos que John muriera, solo de esa forma Dean podría marcarlo como suyo.

Grito y apretando hacia atrás contra Dean buscando el apoyo que necesitaba ya que sus piernas temblaron, sus manos se aferraron a las de Dean, y su hijo finalmente dejó de tocar sus pechos, lo empujo contra la pared y Castiel apretó los ojos con fuerza, sus gemidos fueron acallados por los gruñidos de Dean. Escucho la hebilla del pantalón deslizarse, su tanga también fue hecha a un lado y después el alfa lo penetro mientras lo abrumador de su reciente orgasmo todavía no lo abandonaba.

—Un perfecto omega corriéndose solo cuando su alfa toca sus pechos— Dean gimió contra su oído, sus caderas moviéndose con fuerza contra él. Él no podía hacer nada más que gemir incontrolable sus uñas arañaron la pared en un intento de aferrarse a algo. — Eres mío, Cas, solo mío— las manos jóvenes se deslizaron hacia su coño y la otra sostuvo su erección dándole un pequeño apretón al mismo tiempo que lo movía suavemente, se inclinó más contra la pared, dando más espacio al alfa para que sus manos jugaran con él.

Cas se encontró incapaz de pronunciar palabras, pero su cabeza se movió en afirmación. Era cierto, y no podía negarlo, le pertenecía a Dean, su propio hijo era su alfa.

El destino y dios eran malvados por ponerlo en esta situación, deseaba que todo fuera diferente para ellos. Un mundo donde no fueran madre e hijo y que amarse no fuera prohibido.

—Dean, oh dios Dean si por favor— no podía ser posible que estuviera a punto de tener otro orgasmo, su cuerpo temblando por la sobreestimulación y sus agujeros apretándose contra la circunferencia que lo estaba dividiendo. — Te amo, bebé— dijo sintiendo que Dean le mordía el hombro antes de perderse por completo.

Despertó con Dean recostado a su lado, la cabeza contra su vientre y los dedos acariciaban con suavidad el contorno de su pequeña polla.

—Lo siento— Titubeo, atrayendo la atención de Dean. Su hijo levantó la cabeza apenas escucho su voz, y sus labios se encontraron una vez más en un beso feroz. Cas interrumpió el beso para molestia de Dean. —Lo siento bebé, eso solo me pasa cuando- 

—Sé que si— dijo Dean, sus manos le acariciaron las mejillas y el pulgar se hundió en su boca. Cas lo chupo como hubiera chupado la polla de Dean si estuviera en su boca—. Te desmayaste por unos minutos mientras te follaba, nunca antes tuve un orgasmo tan fuerte. Ves como si eres mi omega perfecto. Tu omega empieza a aceptarme como tu alfa.

Dean sacó el dedo de su boca y le dio un beso más, esta vez en la frente y se bajó de la cama. Su hijo lo jalo de la pierna ganándose un chillido de sorpresa cuando lo arrastro hasta la orilla de la cama.

—Pudiste decirme que me levantara—bromeo Castiel.

Dean se río y negó antes de levantarlo al estilo nupcial y llevarlo a una habitación continúa donde había una bañera de un tamaño decente, ya estaba llena y la superficie repleta de espuma. Lo bajo en el primer escalón de la bañera.

Castiel alcanzó el broche de su sostén y empezó a desnudarse, Dean le ayudó a quitarse las bragas.

—Deja esto me gusta— Dean sostuvo el encaje que estaba rodeando su vientre. asintió dispuesto a complacer a su alfa. — Buen chico— se sonrojo al instante, le enorgullece saber que su alfa lo consideraba lo suficientemente bueno, ayudo a Dean a quitarse la única ropa que aún conservaba.

Dejó que el alfa entrara primero a la bañera y entró después, apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Dean y suspiro.

—¿Llenaste la bañera hace tiempo? — preguntó mientras con la mano tomaba espuma.

—No, podemos calentar el agua si quieres— ofreció Dean. Cas negó y acarició el brazo que estaba sobre su cintura.

Cas se quedó en silencio, y miró hacia un punto fijo en la ducha frente a ellos, la puerta de cristal los reflejaba.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Dean sosteniendo su mentón y haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera a él. Cas le sonrió y le dio un beso en la barbilla.

No había dicho nada hasta ahora, y debatía entre si sus hijos deben saber que su padre tenía otro hijo, quizás le correspondía a John informar a sus hijos sobre la nueva noticia, tenían un hermano. No era quien, para juzgar a John, no era una buena persona y en la balanza entre lo que estaba bien y lo que no, Castiel supera a John por mucho. Principalmente con Sam que no era hijo de John, y Dean que era su amante a pesar de ser su hijo. John era un santo a su lado.

"Los omegas como tu solo vienen a este mundo a plagar de tentaciones y pecado a los buenos hombres" Las palabras de su madre hicieron eco en su cabeza.

—Hace años cuando me case con John— sintió a Dean ponerse tenso antes su comienzo, sin embargo, el alfa no lo detuvo. Castiel prosiguió, — toda su familia lo negó, tus abuelos no querían saber nada de él porque se había casado conmigo. Toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo. John estaba triste, nunca lo dijo, pero sé que lo estaba, es orgulloso y no lo admitiría.

—Cas— interrumpió Dean.

Lo ignoro porque sabía que este era el momento de contarle a Dean sobre la verdad que no había querido contarle. Este era su nuevo comienzo, y no iba a ocultarle nada a su alfa, con John su matrimonio estaba construido a base de mentiras por ambos lados. Con Dean sería diferente.

—y así fue durante 3 años, hasta que un día tu tía Donna llamó, ella dijo que el abuelo había perdonado a tu padre y que habría una fiesta para él y para ti, para celebrar su regreso y tu llegada a la familia— Dean lo miró e hizo una seña indicando que continuará. Cas resoplo. —No tuve que haber ido, pero fui porque John dijo que éramos una familia y nadie debía faltar.

Hizo una pausa, podía sentir las lágrimas picando en sus ojos y su respiración era pesada. Esto era lo decisivo su hijo podría dejarlo después de esto, pero era preferible a vivir con los secretos que carcomía su corazón. Su alfa sujeto su mano y depositó un beso en su hombro.

—Estabas tan feliz, Millie y tus tías estaban felices de verte, todos te amaron y yo estaba feliz por eso— las lágrimas se cayeron por sus mejillas, pero contuvo un sollozo—, en mi hogar nunca fui amado, y quería eso para ti tener el amor de una familia. Quería lo mismo para John, que ambos tuvieran el amor que les pertenecía.

Dean no dejaba de besar sus hombros y sus manos estaban cerradas alrededor de su cintura. Su hijo comprendía que no necesitaba palabras de consuelo, solo necesitaba que escuchara.

—Tu padre estaba tan feliz que bebió demasiado junto a tus tíos y abuelo, tu abuela estaba mimándote y yo te deje con ella. Fui a buscar a tu padre, él ya estaba ebrio y me pidió que volviéramos a la habitación, pero en cuanto se levantó cayó al suelo. Azazel se ofreció a ayudarme — Castiel se quejó cuando el pequeño mordisco en su hombro se cambió por una mordida que cavó en su piel.

Dean se disculpó, pero su aroma evidenciaba su molestia al saber a dónde es que se estaba dirigiendo su conversación.

—Antes de marcharnos me ofreció una copa, no quería ser grosero y arruinar la reconciliación con la familia, tu abuelo aún no me dirigía la mirada y las esposas me miraban con disgusto. No iba a arruinar nada para ti y tu padre, así que lo acepte. Después de eso el me acompaño a llevar a tu padre a la habitación que nos dieron esa noche— se detuvo avergonzado y lloro, lloro recordando ese momento en que por primera vez engañó a John, aquel momento en el que las palabras de su madre cobraron realidad y cambiaron su vid5s para siempre.

—No quería hacerlo, juro que no, no fui consiente y mi calor apareció, estaba tan deseoso y John estaba dormido, Azazel se ofreció a ayudarme, no quise al principio me negué y lo empuje trate de pelear, pero no pude y mi instinto resultó ganando, llore todo el tiempo. Nos fuimos al día siguiente porque le dije a John que mi madre había enfermado gravemente y debía ir a verla.

—Mamá — Dean hizo girar su rostro y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. No merecía ese amor.

Castiel se preparó, venía la parte difícil de admitir. 

—Quede embarazado— admitirlo en voz alta era agotador, porque sabía que dejaba claro que el bebé no era de John. Dean dejó de tocarlo. Castiel se levantó y cambió su posición sentándose frente a Dean. — Pensé en abortarlo, en deshacerme de él y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero cuando llegó el momento no pude hacerlo—Dean lo miró, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados tal vez confirmando la sospecha. — Si pudiera regresar el tiempo tomaría la misma decisión porque no hay nada que no sería capaz de hacer por Sam, lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Dean no dijo nada, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los suyos, pero nadie se atrevió a romper el silencio que se sembró entre ellos, su piel se estaba arrugando y el agua se estaba tornando poco menos que tibia cuando uno de ellos volvió a abrir la boca.

—Entiendo si con eso te das cuenta que no soy lo que esperabas y no me quieres más. Solo por favor no te alejes porque eres mi cachorro y te amo con todo mi corazón.

Dean negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Levántate, date la vuelta y apoya tus manos contra la bañera— ordenó, Castiel asintió y lo hizo en cuanto la orden abandonó los labios del alfa.

La mano de Dean golpeo su culo, segundos más tarde sintió un líquido deslizarse entre sus nalgas, volvió la mirada sobre su hombro y vio a Dean echarse jabón en las manos. Las manos volvieron a su culo y comenzaron a acariciarlo esparciendo la espuma del jabón en círculos.

Dean chupo la piel de su espalda dejando hematomas que hasta más tarde se daría cuenta que tenía.

Castiel gimió cuando la mano de Dean se hundió entre su trasero lavándolo con el jabón que había derramado, levantó las caderas dando más espacio al alfa para maniobrar, Dean lavo hasta llegar a su coño y retrocedió de nuevo a su trasero, repitió la acción 2 veces más antes de que la manguera del agua se rociara sobre su trasero limpiando el jabón.

Castiel cerró los ojos cuando Dean lo atrajo de nuevo y beso sus labios, recibió el beso como si hubiera estado sediento bajo el sol, se aferró a los brazos de Dean y sus labios mordieron los suyos. Alfa lo sentó con dificultad sobre sus muslos en la bañera, omega se rehusaba a dejar de besarlo más que lo necesario para tomar aire.

Dean lo apartó y el omega se aferró a él, sus piernas apretando contra él y las manos sujetando su cabello en busca de atraerlo para otro beso.

—Escucha omega— Dean rehuyó a su beso y Castiel se sintió derrotado, los ojos verdes lo miraron con severidad ante su insistencia y él decidió parar, por más tonto que sonara se sintió como un niño siendo reprendido—no habrá nada que me haga alejarme de ti, eres mío. Y te juro que voy a matar a Azazel por lo que te hizo hacer. 

Dean lo penetró de nuevo y aunque se quejó por la repentina intrusión Castiel se sintió pleno.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber con felicitaciones o un comentario <3
> 
> También ya se encuentra publicado en wattpad en caso de que quieran ir a leerlo por ahí 😊


End file.
